End it All
by AniDrama-chan
Summary: Lucy sees a boy that is in pain. The boy felt so hopeless and heartbroken, that he wants to end his life. He wanted a new life or heart. His father always made him suffer each day as his mom has to do it too. He kept his life a secret away from public. Who will patch up all of his dark memories that had been haunting him for years? Will he be happy, or a prisoner of darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alone

Lucy is a new student at Fairy High and was excited to go to school. When she went into the classroom, she saw a lot of crazy people. One was all naked but was in his shorts, and one was really flirty with that guy. But, she knows one person. It was Levy McGarden, her best friend ever since kindergarten.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy cried with a smile.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried as she hugged Lucy.

Then, a scarlet-haired lady walked up to her. She greeted Lucy and introduced herself.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." Erza greeted as she shook Lucy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Lucy." Lucy greeted back.

Then, Lucy suddenly saw a pink-haired boy putting his head down. He wore a plain white shirt and some pants. (Like a school uniform). He had a scar on his neck (Since his scarf wasn't on him). Lucy asked Levy who that was.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel. He's good at math and all, but he doesn't smile at all..." Levy said as she frowned.

Levy felt sorry for Natsu. She knows the reason why he doesn't smile at all. Levy still remembers the day he told her why.

_-Flashback-_

_Levy's P.O.V._

_It was a rainy day as I was walking home. While I was, I saw my classmate Natsu sitting on the edge of the river. As I walked to him, he was looking down at the river. I sat next to him just to make sure he was okay._

"_Natsu, what's wrong?" I asked._

_He turned around to me, but didn't answer at all. He never did smile for a long time ever since I've seen him. I asked again._

"_Natsu, what's wrong? You can tell me anything." I said again._

_He sighed and then answered._

"_It's nothing. Now just leave me alone..." He answered._

_Then, I kept on asking until he shouted out._

"_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Natsu cried as he stood up and ran away from me._

_I suddenly saw tears coming down his eyes as he ran. I ran and followed him just for him to answer. He suddenly stopped just to take a breath. When I got to him, he turned around and saw me._

"_What do you want..?" Natsu asked breathing heavily._

"_Just tell me...why won't you smile...? What ever happened to you..? Just tell me, please..." I answered._

_He sighed as he told me to follow him to a place where he can answer my question. When we sat on a bridge, he then told me the answer._

"_It's because of my childhood... I'm all alone..! I've been alone ever since I was a kid. I don't know what I'll do now... I just don't care anymore... I don't care about my life anymore..! Just let me die..." He said as tears fell down._

_My eyes widened when I heard that. He's been always lonely for a long time and never had help. He's been through a lot of pain and his parents don't care. He's been through bullying ever since he was little... I watched him walk back to his home. Then, I went to my house.._

_-Flashback-_

_Normal P.O.V._

"Well, at least he has a few friends..." Levy said.

Then, Lucy went to Natsu and greeted him.

"Hi! My name is Lucy." She greeted.

He looked up at Lucy, but then he just looked down. Lucy doesn't know why he didn't smile at all.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked up to her and then said something.

"Look, it's nothing. My name is Natsu. Now just leave me alone..." He said.

When class started, he looked up to the teacher as she spoke. Her name is Grandeeny, a friend of the principal, Macarov Dreyar.

**7 Hours Later...**

"Here's the homework that you'll be given for today..." Grandeeny said as she passed out homework.

"Write an essay about your childhood..." She said.

Natsu's eyes widened as tears fell down his cheeks as he held the paper. Lucy noticed and saw his eyes full of tears. What happened during his childhood? Didn't he have fun in his childhood? He started to shake as he was reminded from the word, 'childhood'.

When the bell rang, Natsu stayed at school for a little while. Lucy was pretending to walk away from school, but instead she looked at what Natsu was doing. When she saw him, he was doing his homework. Suddenly, his eyes widened when he saw an image of himself. He then put his hands on his head as he faced down the ground.

"Natsu...?" Lucy said quietly.

_Natsu's P.O.V._

All alone in this world, with nothing more than my dark heart, I can't take it anymore. Whoever has done this to me, they'll pay. When I saw that image, the image of me killing myself, I want it all to end...

"I WANT ALL OF IT TO END..!" I cried.

As loneliness continues in my life, I remember who had done this to me. But, why does the devil inside of me, say that I should die...? Who crushed my hopes and dreams? What should I do...? I'm losing even more hope...

"S-Someone...p-please...help m-me..." I said tearfully.

Then, I wanted to get out of the classroom. I'm so stressed out from homework and my life altogether. As I write a lot about my childhood, I will never talk about it. I never told anyone except for Levy because she was the only one who noticed my personality. I actually don't have one at all. It's hopeless for me now...

"Natsu..." Someone said tearfully.

When I heard that tearful voice, I turned around to see who it was. Nobody was there when I turned to see who it was. Then, I went out of the classroom to my home. Everything is so different since my childhood changed. My parents didn't care for me at all. Even when I get bullied, they didn't care about me. I'll never forgive them...

_Normal P.O.V._

Then, Natsu went out of the classroom not noticing Lucy. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she looked at him. When Natsu went home, his parents were yelling at him.

"Where have you been, Natsu?!" His mom yelled.

He just ignored their yelling and then went up to his room. As he went upstairs, he then collapsed on the floor as he closed his eyes. It was night time when he got home. Everyone didn't notice him at all and thought that everything was pretty normal. His own life sucks so much. His parents are horrible, nobody never notices him, and all of his hope is now down the drain.

Lucy was at her house worried about Natsu. He always said that there's nothing wrong with him. But, there is something wrong about him. He's so depressed all the time and just lives on with the sorrow.

"Can I ever see his own imagination, hopes, dreams, his own life...?" Lucy asked herself.

No matter how much Natsu keeps on telling his own parents, they think that he was lying. All of this stress and darkness engulfs him bit by bit until he completely suffers. As he sat beneath his bed, he stood up and hit the walls.

"Who will ever understand my pain?!" He yelled tearfully.

"It hurts so much..!" He said.

"IT HURTS SO MUCH..!" He cried.

"Who will listen?!" Natsu asked.

"Who will understand?!" Natsu asked.

"What the heck is 'getting over' it anyway?!" He asked as he screamed.

"What if I remain like this forever?!" Natsu asked tearfully.

"Who dyed my heart in darkness?!" He yelled.

"I hate my life! I hate everything...!" He yelled out as he slid down to his knees.

Then, he looked up as his eyes widened. He put his hands on his head and then kept on screaming tearfully.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nobody Understands

"Why does Natsu want to end his life...? Isn't life nice..?" Lucy asked herself.

As she kept on thinking about it, she doesn't understand Natsu's personality, nobody does. Natsu then closed his eyes as he slept on the cold ground. Lucy kept on thinking about him and about school. The next day, he was walking to school acting normal. But, Lucy knows that deep down, Natsu is feeling pain inside.

"Gosh...I hate my life..." He mumbled.

Then, Lucy was walking the same route as him. She suddenly saw him walking all by himself. As Lucy ran next to him, he noticed her.

"Hi, Natsu!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Hey..." He said with no emotion.

Lucy was still curious about his personality. He feels so depressed inside whenever he's alone. He shows it when nobody is there, all alone in a dark room. Lucy then looked down and then blushed.

"Wanna walk together..?" Lucy asked as she blushed.

Natsu looked at her and then nodded. Then, she grinned as they both walked together. When they got to school, Natsu was teased at again. He just kept on walking and was teased ever since he was just a little boy.

"You know, that pink-haired boy, I don't understand him at all..." One of the girls whispered.

He just kept on ignoring all of the whispers and insults that had been heard. Natsu hides his emotions very well, but he will let it all out soon enough. When he went to class, everyone was acting the same as usual. Except for Erza, she wanted to know what's wrong with Natsu.

"Natsu, what's wrong? You never smile at all... everyone's curious. Answer me now." She demanded.

Natsu looked up, but just ignored it.

"It's nothing... Leave me alone for once." He said.

Then, Erza rolled her eyes and then walked away. Even though he was her friend, sometimes he can be very annoying. But, she doesn't understand his life at all. He feels left out from all of the others. Then, Wendy was walking in the high school. She's in middle school and her school was across from Fairy High.

As she was walking, she noticed Natsu and then saw a tear drop down as he was walking in his class. She wanted to understand what happened to him. Suddenly, she saw something about him.

_-Image-_

_As that boy was walking, he got hit and was attacked. His own heart shattered to pieces when his parents didn't even care one bit. Everyday, he hears rude insults and whispers about him. He keeps all of his sorrow inside, but he just wants to die now._

"_My dreams are gone...I hate everything..!" The boy cried._

_He kept on feeling pain in his heart. One day, he wanted to kill himself but was stopped by his parents. He was tying a rope on his neck to suffocate himself._

"_Why don't I just die than go through life?!" He said._

"_Who's going to care anyway?!" He yelled._

"_I hate my life!" He cried._

_He had no personality in his heart. He used to be happy and was nice but now, his dreams are broken... He doesn't care about life anymore... Can someone just fill up his whole in his darkened heart..?_

_-End of Image-_

As Wendy walked to him, he saw her and then she said something.

"I know how you feel..." Wendy said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked curiously.

"That you were abused, ignored, and devastated from your parents..." She answered.

His eyes widened when she got it right. But, how did she know?

"H-How...did you know...?" Natsu asked as he was shocked.

"Because...I've went through the same thing..." Wendy answered.

Natsu then had tears coming down his eyes. Then, she hugged him to make him feel better. But, it didn't really cheer him up, his parents still don't understand. Nobody does.

"Don't tell anyone..." Natsu said.

No matter how much comfort there is, there won't ever be enough to fill up his heart at all. Then, he left and then Wendy went back to her school. Natsu was working hard on his essay, but too many sad memories were in it. He couldn't bare to remember it. But he did.

_-Flashback-_

_Natsu's P.O.V._

_As I told my parents on how my day went, they yelled at me._

"_How many times do we have to tell you?! It's not their fault, it's yours for not being tough and fighting back!" His dad yelled._

"_B-But..." I said as tears started to fall down._

"_Go up to your room until you speak the truth!" His mom yelled._

_Then, I ran up to my room and cried. For years, my parents didn't care about me. I hate them forever... I'll never forgive them. Then, when I was 15 I tied a rope around my neck and tried to suffocate myself. When they __went up to my room, they took off the rope and then punished me. When it was over, I was covered with blood all over. As I breathed heavily, tears fell down as I was scarred for life. I'll never forgive them anymore... I gave them too many chances..._

"_I hate you..." I said to my parents even though they couldn't hear me._

_-End of Flashback-_

_Normal P.O.V._

Everything hurts so much for Natsu. He wanted to kill himself but will end up like the last time he tried. He's been very silent for a very long time now. Lucy kept on looking at him to make sure he was okay. As she saw him staring off into space, his eyes started to have a tear drip even though he wasn't crying at all.

When he was doing his test on math, he kept on looking at the same question for 10 minutes. Then, he answered all of them at once guessing each answer since he didn't have much time. He's been hiding from life itself and doesn't want to be alive anymore.

"Natsu's been really depressed ever since I met him...why won't he just smile..?" Lucy asked herself quietly.

**9 hours later...**

When Natsu came back home, his parents are once again yelling at him again.

"Don't you dare ignore me, Natsu!" His dad yelled.

"I don't care anymore..! You guys don't understand me anymore! I hate life and it's final!" Natsu cried.

His parents' eyes widened. Then, he ran upstairs to his room and then was in his room again. As he hits the walls again, he yelled out something that was horrible and sad.

"I HATE EVERYTHING THAT EXISTS! IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE! GIVE UP LIFE! A DAGGER HAS STABBED ME IN THE HEART AND NOW EVERYTHING'S GONE!" He yelled out to himself.

Then, he put his hands in front of his face and was getting confused by life. He remembers the dreams from his childhood. He feels the spirit in himself telling him to die. As pain kept on coursing through his veins, tears came out as he cried. He gives up everything now.

Lucy then was worried about Natsu. She then tried to find out what's wrong with him now.

"I want to know..." Lucy said.

"I want to know what happened to him..." Lucy said as she ran outside to his house.

As he was on the floor, a broken picture of his family was on the floor also. Blood came down his mouth as he was closing his eyes. He wiped it away, but it didn't stop. When she saw him, he was in his room all alone and was holding a note in his hand.

"Natsu..." She said.

His memories in his mind is too much for him. He wanted to end this madness from his life and just continue. But, that never came true for all of his life. He was losing time to tell everyone how he feels.

"L-Lucy..?" He said quietly and weakly.

The next day, he wasn't at school. Everyone was wondering where he was. He was at home still resting from his aching heart and body. As he rested, he was thinking about his childhood again. Lucy was now worried about him about how his life was ever since he was born.

_'Natsu...I don't know what's wrong but...please be better...'_ Lucy thought.

Natsu hid him away from discipline and life but can't smile anymore. He feels guilty, but it was still best for him. He thought that it was. As he slept, Lucy was worried and will visit him.

"Can't someone understand my pain...? Some more people to understand...?" Natsu asked himself.

"Who's going to listen to me...?" He added.

"I-It hurts too much..." He said as he closed his eyes.

"My darkened heart will never be fixed..." Natsu said as he opened his eyes.

"Can I ever figure out what life's supposed to feel like..?" He asked as tears fell down.

Suddenly, he saw a picture on the ground.

"It doesn't matter anymore now..." Natsu said as he looked at the picture.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My Darkened Heart

_Natsu's P.O.V._

I feel so lost in life right now. I'm getting too confused now. As I look at the picture of me and my parents together, it had one last memory of me being happy. Now, I just don't care about life, family, friends, and nature anymore. Dark memories has taken my mind, body, and soul.

"Is it okay for me to stay the same...?" I asked myself.

Why do I feel only dark feelings?! Why do I don't think of happy thoughts?! Will this sorrow, darkness, and depression ever be gone?! My own heart says that I need to end all of this. Making me feel insecure, I wanna die now.

"Kill me..." I kept on saying.

Suddenly, I heard a crash of a picture that fell on the ground. It was another picture of when I was little. As I looked at it, my eyes widened.

"Who can I ask?!" I yelled.

"Who will listen?!" I yelled as tears fell.

As I shook my head with so much pain in my mind, life is getting too crazy for me.

"What reason was I born for anyway?!" I asked myself.

"Was I born for torture?!" I asked.

"Someone answer me...! Please!" I yelled.

As I ran out of my house, everything was slowly disappearing in my eyesight. It hurts so much ever since. When will I confess to other people?! When will I confess to **her**..? She was the one who smiles all the time. I'm good at math and science, but I'm horrible at Japanese so I hate it. But, if I don't get all of them correctly, I feel like my future is going to end up badly. Suddenly, I went down to my knees as I looked up at the sky.

"Please...tell me why I was born..." I begged as he looked up at the sky.

I can see myself in a dark room with chairs and desks all messed up as papers fell down. I see another me and has a piece of paper taped onto 'my' face. As I act normally, the other one just stays in the same position with one hand raised as it was tied up by a red string of fate and darkness.

"Who did this to us...?" The other me asked.

"Who put our hopes and dreams down the drain..?" The other me added.

When I snapped out of it, I put my hand on my left eye. I'm now lost in the confusing feelings of life.

"When will I ever understand **life**..?" I asked myself.

I've been carelessly intoxicated in hypnotism. All lost in the world with no destination in mind, I'm now alone. As I recite the dreams when I was a child, I started to run. A person with now personality, heart, or life should be erased. I'm one of the people who lost to life.

**7 hours later...**

_Normal P.O.V._

Lucy is going to visit Natsu to see if he's alright. He was in his room sitting and imagining the other him from another world. But, was even more hopeless than he is right now. Natsu's wondering if it will happen to him in the future. He suddenly heard a knock on the door. He went and opened the door to see who it was. It was Lucy.

"Natsu, where have you been?" Lucy asked.

"I was just not feeling well today...I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Natsu answered.

"Okay.." Lucy said with a grin.

When he turned around, she suddenly saw him covered in blood as an image in her mind. Her eyes widened. She suddenly held on Natsu's hand. He turned around to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Suddenly, she let go of his hand and blushed.

"Oh, it's nothing! Sorry about that..!" She said as she blushed even more.

Then, he closed the door as Lucy walked away from his house. She was wondering about why she imagined that about him. His life didn't go that way, right? Natsu still hasn't figured out yesterday's homework yet. It's enough for him though.

He saw his parents and then they needed to talk to him. When they yelled his name, he just ignored it. They wanted him to be strong and gave him more discipline.

"It isn't their fault that you got attacked!" His father yelled.

"I don't care about what you say anymore, dad." Natsu talked back.

"Your father's right! And don't you dare talk back to us!" His mom yelled.

"Well, then kill me. I don't care anymore now. Just leave me alone.." Natsu talked back again.

Their eyes widened when he said that. He then got up from his seat and then went to his room silently. Suddenly, his parents went up there and then did something horrible to him. When it was over, his arm was covered with blood as his right eye was bloody also.

"Why..?" Natsu said weakly.

The next day, he went to school like the way he was last night. Everyone was terrified about what happened to Natsu. He stayed silent while the rest were too. The girls had tears in their eyes when they saw him. They were so terrified now. Suddenly, a teacher saw and ran to him.

"What happened?!" A teacher asked.

He didn't answer at all. Then, he covered his arm and then walked away. They had to put bandages on it no matter what. When he got into class, everyone was shocked on how his appearance was. Levy's eyes were in tears. Erza ran to him to make sure he was okay.

"Natsu, what the heck happened?!" She asked.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine..." Natsu answered as he breathed heavily.

"No, you're not going to be fine! Tell us now or else you'll never be better!" Erza yelled.

Then, Natsu was silent and suddenly pushed her away.

"I told you I'm fine! Even though I look like this, it will heal!" Natsu yelled as tears fell down.

Everyone noticed his tears as his right eye was damaged a little. Everyone began to notice his pain now.

"Natsu.." Mira said softly.

Then, Lucy noticed what happened to his arm. Tears fell down her cheeks as Levy tried to comfort her.

"Lu-chan, it's going to be okay...I hope..." Levy said as she patted Lucy's back.

As class started, Grandeeny gave them their math tests from 2 days ago. Luckily, Natsu got an A+. Lucy got an A+ too. As Natsu looked at it, he kept on thinking about his injuries that he got from last night.

**Lunchtime...**

As Natsu ate his lunch, there was nothing to take care of his wound. Everyone kept on looking at the wounds he got as he just ignored everyone. When he went outside, all of the girls were looking at his wound as he stayed silent. Lucy came to check on him.

"Natsu, please...tell us...tell everyone..." Lucy begged.

As she touched the wound, it was scraped, skinned, and cut all over. He ignored all of the pain and didn't shout one bit even if it was too painful. He could handle the pain anyways. Lucy doesn't know how to make his wounds better at all. She wanted to help so badly just for him to smile.

"Look, I can't tell anyone. I just don't feel like it. Sorry.." He said as he walked away.

**Hours later...**

As Natsu was alone in the classroom, he imagines everything as a sad life. He sat on his desk and was seeing another him again. All alone with the string of darkness, his right hand tied around a messy pile of chairs and desks that are ready to fall, and all alone with nobody to be comforted with.

He feels so alone in this dark, empty room. Nobody was there to cheer him up. Lucy was still wondering about Natsu. Why can't she just understand him right away? It's been at least five and a half months since she has met him. When Natsu went home, he was in his room drawing something.

"I want to die..." He said.

"I want to end it all now..." He added.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Life

As Natsu sat down on the ground. He put his head onto his knees and kept on staring at the ground. Suddenly, he grabbed his homework and threw it on the ground. He held his position as he tries to think of happy thoughts. As the night went on, he gets even more miserable.

"Can I stay sane if I remain the same..?" Natsu asked.

"It's not fiction...I wanna die..." He said.

"Loneliness...has...taken...over...me..." He added.

The next day, he was walking to school when someone came up to Lucy and was scaring her.

"You're cute..." The person flirted.

It was a bully who wanted her to be his mate. She shrugged then said, "Leave me alone."

Suddenly, the bully grabbed her to the wall of a building. She was scared and was paralyzed full of fright. Tears fell as she was so scared and frightened.

"Someone, help!" She cried.

When Natsu heard, he saw her in tears. He ran to her and then punched the bully.

"Leave her alone." He demanded.

Then, the bully punched Natsu back. Suddenly, Natsu fought back and then Lucy was watching. As blood splattered everywhere, Natsu was breathing heavily. Lucy was worried about him and continued to watch. Then, the person picked him up by the neck as Natsu looked at him.

"You're gonna pay." The bully warned.

"I don't care anymore...just do whatever you wanna do to me...but leave the girl alone..." Natsu said.

Then, Lucy's eyes widened when she heard what he said. She began to understand his pain more than usual. She suddenly ran to him as tears kept on falling.

"Natsu..!" She cried.

All Natsu can see was a sad life. Then, the bully dropped Natsu down. Lucy hugged him tearfully as she thanked him for saving her from a bully. As Natsu looked at her, she noticed that he had no expression on his face. She wanted to see what was his life had been like. She wanted to just understand now. As she kept on hugging him, she said everything was changing. As Natsu held Lucy's hand, they both walked to school together. He wiped away all of the blood from the fight off of him. Then, when they got to school, he was silent next to Lucy.

"Natsu, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Lucy asked.

He thinks he will be alright, even though his life sucks anyway. As they both continued to walk, the tardy bell rang. Lucy started to run to class as fast as she could to be there fast. Natsu just walked as he didn't care for being late. As he walked to class, he got ready put his head on the table. As they learned algebra, Natsu kept on looking at the teacher.

**Lunchtime...**

Natsu was all alone in the classroom. Papers were all over the floor as he worked on his homework.

"I still can't...solve...this at all..." He said.

As he put his hands on his face, he then groaned in disappointment. Will he ever be fixed?

"What should I do..?" He asked.

He still imagines falling papers and the other him except even more hopeless. Will it ever happen to him? As he looked, he felt so hopeless. Lucy was laying against the wall, thinking about Natsu. She was grateful for him to save her from a bully. But, why doesn't it add up? She believes that he does have a personality though. Suddenly, she saw another image of him all alone and was hung up in red ropes as she was crying out his name. His eyes were open, but he was unconscious.

She went to check on him just to make sure he was okay. As he talked to himself, a tear dropped as he talked.

"Why do I sometimes—no, always...say that I'm lonely? That I wanna die for one reason which I can't figure out? Dammit! Why does life have to be so hard?!" He kept on asking.

As he wrote on the board, he suddenly felt pain in his heart. As he put his hand on his heart, then he ignored it. As he sat on a desk by himself, someone opened the door. He cleaned up the mess on the floor and then suddenly collapsed. His arm with the wound was bleeding once again.

"Natsu?" Lucy said as she walked to him.

Then, she saw the wound bleed. As blood was on the floor, Lucy made sure he was okay.

"What happened?! Tell me!" Lucy cried.

"I-It's nothing...it's just bleeding...I'll put some bandages on it." He answered.

"Look, if you're not going to tell, nothing's going to get better! If you care about life, then just tell us to put it back to normal-" She got interrupted.

"I don't care about life! Look, I know you don't notice me at all! You don't get it! You don't get my life! Just leave me alone..!" Natsu yelled.

As he stood up, he ran out of the room and closed his eyes. As Lucy followed him, she tried to reach him.

"Natsu, wait! What do you mean I don't understand?!" Lucy yelled as she ran.

He just ignored her voice and continued to run. As she ran even faster, she jumped and then hugged him tightly just to not let him escape. When he turned around, his eyes widened when he saw tears in her eyes. It reminded him about this morning.

"L-Lucy...?" He said.

"Just...tell me...I don't want...you to suffer..." Lucy begged tearfully.

"I can't...or else...**something** will happen to me..." Natsu said.

"But...why don't you care about your life...? And what do you mean..?" Lucy asked.

"I just can't tell you...or else some people are going to make both of our lives suffer...I'm sorry...I already told one...but, they're not after that one person I told...they're tracking you..." Natsu said.

As Natsu walked away, Lucy didn't understand. She wants to know so badly. As she continued to think about it, she suddenly saw everything clear now.

_-Image-_

_As Natsu sees an imagination of himself, hung up in red ropes of doom. As he cries out loud tearfully, he hides his feelings away from public. As a picture of his family shatters, his heart will be dyed in the color black. He feels like this all the time. Nobody understands at all._

"_End it all!" He cried._

"_Kill me..." He wished._

_-End of Image-_

Lucy didn't believe that his life was like that. But if it was, then she'll keep it a secret and won't make his life suffer even more. Even though, it was like they were somehow connected to each other. As Natsu walked home, he gets punished again. When his parents were about to hit him, he blocked his dad's attack with the wounded arm.

"Leave me alone...now." Natsu said firmly.

He was miserable enough that he had to face all of these punishments already. Suddenly, they took him to school and then went inside his classroom. His right arm was tied up on a pile of chairs and desks ready to fall on him. If he even moved just a little, he will soon be in danger. They hit him with a bat as he cried in pain. His parents left as he was bleeding and was too miserable. It was the first step in order for him to be miserable and scarred for life.

His mom thought about something as they went home.

_'He doesn't deserve this, right? He didn't do anything wrong...I'm sorry, Natsu...' _His mom thought.

It was like when he imagined himself alone with the other one. As he fell asleep, his right arm was sore.

**The Next Day...**

When the class went in, they saw Natsu unconscious. The teacher ran to him as fast as she could to see if he was alright. Lucy walked in and saw him. Her eyes widened full of tears as she felt sorry fore him. Levy hugged her to cheer her up as she was crying too. Gajeel comforted Levy so she could feel well again.

"What happened?!" Grandeeny cried.

He woke up, but was still sore from the right arm and couldn't tell them the truth.

"I...I can't get out of here..." Natsu said weakly.

"H-Help...m-me..." He said weakly and then closed his eyes.

A pile of blood was under him. The knot was too complicated and was impossible to untie. Lucy came to him and then helped him to survive.

"Natsu, hang in there!" Lucy cried.

Grandeeny went to go and get some help as the class helped him also. As Natsu was unconscious, he was pale and needed help now. As teachers came in here, they helped Natsu also. It was really hard for him to breathe right now in his condition.

"Natsu...please survive..." Lucy said tearfully as she held his hand.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Survival

As teachers helped him, he was still stuck. Nobody knows who did this to him at all. He was one step closer to full misery. He doesn't care about life at all anymore. Lucy hugged him tightly as he was woke up. He was in pain and was bleeding still.

"What will I do now..? How will people understand..?" He asked quietly.

Then, as Erza tried to help him, it was too tight. As his body aches even more, a tear dropped down as he had no expression on his face at all. But, Lucy can feel his pain inside of him. His left hand touched his heart as he was looking at Lucy desperately.

"Natsu, who did this to you..?" Lucy asked.

"I-I can't...remember..." He lied.

As a dark memory haunted him, he suddenly coughed out blood. Lucy then tried to untie the know so he could be released. If he suffers to the fullest, he may end up dead because of suicide. He really needed help right now. He suddenly saw a different him but was staring at him with bloody red eyes. The other him was in a black hood and had jeans on. As he didn't care about anything, he hates himself and was the devil inside of him. He was the one telling Natsu to die for life.

He wanted to get out of this mess. Thanks to his parents, his death will soon be near. Lucy then held his hand tightly as blood dripped down. Blood started to drip down from his wounded arm again. Tears started to fall as he was not smiling or frowning.

"Natsu..." Erza said quietly.

Lucy then hugged him as he was losing his life slowly. He couldn't move his body and had to stay still.

"Help me..." He said in Lucy's ear.

As he stayed there for hours, everyone were tired and some were asleep. Natsu didn't want them to suffer by him. He wants to die now. As he closed his eyes, he sees the devil inside of him again. Lucy woke up and then tried to free him again. He felt Lucy's warm hand on the rope tied to his wound.

"Natsu, don't worry. You'll get out of here!" Lucy said.

As Lucy grabbed a knife, she cut the red wire. But, it was no use. It was too strong to be cut. Then, Natsu moved his left arm and tried to untie it. As he tried, it was very painful for him to move. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore all of the pain. Lucy stopped him from moving so he won't suffer anymore. She grabbed his arm tightly as tears fell down.

"Let me go..!" Natsu said weakly as he uses his strength even though it was painful.

"Don't hurt yourself...I just don't want...to see you suffer..." Lucy begged tearfully.

Then, he loosened his grip and then closed his eyes. Lucy then fell asleep also. It was during the afternoon and they needed to free Natsu. Grandeeny had finally came with a lot of help. As people helped him be free, they still noticed the bloody pile there had been. As they tried to cutting the wires out, Natsu woke up and was weak. After a few hours, they finally got him out. As they looked at the marks that were on his skin, it was bloody red. Natsu needed urgent care as he suddenly passed out. Lucy went next to him to make sure he was okay also. As everyone was worried about their classmate, they had to continue on the day.

Natsu didn't breathe at all. An ambulance finally came to see if he was alive. As they put him on a bed, they made sure he could survive. Then, when a doctor felt his pulse, it was slowly stopping. They put an oxygen mask on him for him to breathe as they had to do something about his heart.

"Lucy...don't leave my side..." Natsu said weakly.

"I won't!" Lucy promised tearfully.

She was worried sick about him. If he continues to live on with this, what will happen to him? A few days later, Natsu was in the hospital resting a little before leaving. Lucy was right beside him when he was resting. When he woke up, he was ready to get out of the hospital. When he left, he decided to go back home.

"I'm home." He said firmly.

Then, he went up to his room. Suddenly, he saw his parents in his room ready to beat him up again. As they went closer to him, he backed up from them. As blood splattered everywhere once again, he was unconscious and was on his bed.

"What did I do wrong...?" Natsu asked.

He felt pain in his chest and then sat with his knees to his head. He was scarred for a long time and couldn't sleep now. As he dropped something on the floor, he couldn't believe in himself anymore now. What will happen to him when he's all alone with his abusing parents? A dagger of distrust has finally stabbed a vein inside the heart. It was Natsu's heart. As he's all alone with nobody to fix him, it's too late for forgiveness. He will never be happy again.

"How can I move on when I don't understand anymore...?" Natsu asked.

As Lucy stayed in her house resting, she was starting to believe that Natsu's life is like the way she imagined. A tear dropped from her eye and was worried about him once again. She somehow feels like their both linked together in a way she has never discovered before. They were like divided from light to dark. Lucy's the light and Natsu's the dark. She cares about life and he doesn't. They're both the opposite of each other. She wants him to face the light and escape from the darkness hidden inside of him. He needs to choose to be alive, or dead. It doesn't matter to him anymore now. Uncaring parents, no personality, it's hopeless for him in the condition he's in.

The next day, he went back to school as the wound was still there. Everyone was worried sick about him. But, the whole school doesn't know at all except for his class. Some of his classmates still doesn't understand. Well, most of them actually. But, everyone was still worried. At least they knew that he's safe now.

"How are you feeling, Natsu?" Mira asked.

"I'm doing fine." Natsu answered with no expression.

Even though, he felt a little lonely. All hopeless and keeping a secret away from his own friends and classmates. No matter how much it hurts, he still doesn't care about life now. During lunch, some bullies were beating him up as he didn't care. It was painful, but he managed to face all of them. His life just gets worse and still, he can't do anything.

"I still can't solve homework..." He said.

It's just enough for him to suffer. Why does he have to do some schoolwork. He doesn't want to live anyways. He has no heart, life, or personality. He was still closer to suicide and an eternity of misery. He doesn't have any destination in mind at all. After all, the only one who is lost in life and has no personality can't be fixed now. It's too late for apologies now. As he stays alone in the classroom, papers were covered all over with a little blood. He really stressed out as he put his hands on his head and then leans forward as disappointment and failure fills up the air.

"After all my life, I still don't care...the only one who has no personality will never change..." Natsu said as a tear fell.

As Lucy sat on a seat and was worried, she wanted to see what his personality really was.

"I want him to smile. It's like he has no personality or heart at all. I like him..." She said as she blushed.

He tries to survive in the real world of life as more misery comes to him in the future. Will he ever make it through life, or will he just commit suicide while nobody's going to stop him?

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Sorry if there were some spelling errors or grammar errors. But, thanks for all of the support. I really appreciate it. :)**

**Arigathoe, Minna! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Can You Recite

Natsu had been through a lot lately. His knees were hiding his face as tears fell down. Lucy wanted to know what was really wrong with him now. His friends wanted to know. So, they made a meeting with the principal and for Natsu to meet them there. As papers were on the floor, each of them had a little bit of blood.

"Can I recite my happiness when I was a child?" Natsu asked himself.

"Who was it that dyed his heart in the color black?" Lucy asked herself.

"Someone...answer my questions about me. I don't know anything now." Natsu begged.

Lucy was walking by herself as she imagined a dark and decaying hallway. Natsu still imagines himself as he covers his face with a piece of paper which means he's a failure to himself. Even though he gets 99% on his grades, his parents say that he needs to do better than that. He sees other parents happy with their child when it was over 75% on their grades. It hurts too much to talk about it to anyone except the ones who understand.

"Give us hope that Natsu will be better..." Lucy said as her voice started to break.

"Nothing's working to make him smile once...!" Lucy cried tearfully.

She imagined an image of Natsu walking in decaying halls. All alone in the darkness without any light. As he walks, he listens to a song of distrust, agony, and sorrow. Then, he was bloody all over him as he was walking. A piece of paper that covers his face because he has no personality and lives in sorrow breaks Lucy's heart. As Natsu stays in the same place, he stood up and then started to yell.

"I just can't take it anymore!" He cried firmly as tears fell.

"I'm already lonely enough and don't care now!" He yelled.

He lowered his eyes and then wasn't happy with him anymore. Even though if he's nice or not, he wants to kill himself as everything changes for him.

"More confusion hits me as my life continues!" He cried as he punched the wall.

As he runs away from the classroom, he saw bullies trying to punch Lucy! She then ran away from the bullies and then accidentally bumped into Natsu.

"Ow..." Natsu said as he rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry, Natsu." Lucy apologized.

"I-It's okay..." He said.

Then, he stood up and then walked away. The bullies suddenly punched him as they teased Natsu. As Natsu got up, he punched each bully in the face. Even though he was bruised, he didn't care if he gets hurt. He already is ever since he was a kid.

**2 Days later...**

As Natsu walked to the principal's office, he saw all of his friends in there. But, what were they doing there? As he sat down in a chair, everyone was worried about him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked.

"We came here to see what's wrong with you, Natsu..." Erza answered.

Then, he saw Wendy in tears. Lucy comforted her as she kept on crying about what happened a few days ago. He felt sorry for Wendy and wanted to cheer her up. Lucy looked at Natsu as a tear fell down.

"Who did this to you...?" Lucy asked tearfully.

"Who dyed your heart in the color black..?" She added.

Natsu was silent when he heard those questions and didn't answer. But, they had to force him to spit it out.

"Natsu-san, please...we want to help you..." Wendy said tearfully.

"I-I just can't tell you...I don't want to make your lives suffer also..." Natsu said.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

He didn't want to answer that question. They shouldn't know at all even if they actually did want to know. Everyone was still waiting for Natsu's answer. Then, Erza got up and then shook him to spit out the answer.

"Natsu! We're just trying to help you! Answer us now!" Erza yelled at him.

"Erza, please calm down..." Macarov said.

Then, she stopped shaking him and then a tear dropped down on Natsu's face. He then told them some things about himself.

_-Flashback-_

_Natsu's P.O.V._

_When I was just a little boy, I got bullied and wasn't able to protect myself. I went home and then told them and showed my bruises from them. But, they yelled at me instead._

"_It's not their fault that you walked pass them!" My dad yelled._

"_Start being strong and don't talk back!" He added._

_As I ran to my room, I was crying a lot. Years have passed and I still had the same problem. I even tried to kill myself. But, I was foolish because my parents found out. Later on, I didn't care about life anymore. I used to have a personality, but I lost it._

"_I hate my parents, personality, and my life..." I said as I was sitting on the ground with my knees up to my face._

_-End of Flashback-_

_Normal P.O.V._

"There, I said some of it to you..." Natsu said as he crossed his arms.

"Natsu..." Lucy said softly.

As he walked out of the room, the ones who were in the room were feeling sorry for him. Nothing can fix him at all. No more apologies, it's too late for them now. The people who feel guilty will stay guilty because Natsu won't forgive them anymore.

"At least they understand me now..." Natsu said to himself as he walked.

As he went inside the classroom, somehow he feels empty inside now. Then, he collapsed on the ground as he felt an aching feeling in his chest. He covered it as blood came out of his mouth. Then, he passed out and didn't wake up. When Levy went inside the classroom, she saw Natsu on the ground and came to check on him.

"Natsu!" Levy cried.

Then, she helped him and put him on a bed in the infirmary. She checked his pulse to see if his condition was critical. It was, she needed to get help now. As she ran to Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Macarov, she told them that she needed help. As they helped Natsu, he was out cold. Lucy suddenly noticed a note in Natsu's hand. When she looked at it, the note told them the rest of Natsu's life.

_-Note-_

_Natsu's P.O.V._

_As always, I can't do anything right. Why am I so useless? Was I born for torture or love?_

_I don't care anymore now. The spy that watches the devil inside of me, why does it make me_

_feel insecure or makes me feel like I wanna die? Will I ever understand life itself?_

_So many questions that haven't been answered yet. I want to die. I have no personality,_

_heart, and nobody understands. I feel like I'm all alone with nobody to cheer me up. I_

_don't know who dyed my heart in the color black. Why do I sometimes- no always_

_say that I'm crying, lonely, and have lost hope? I feel lost right now..._

_I can't remember happiness when I was a child now. Nothing can fix me..._

_End it all..._

_-End of Note-_

_Normal P.O.V._

When Lucy read it, she now understands. As tears rolled down her cheeks like two waterfalls, Levy patted her back and tried to cheer her up. Wendy gave Natsu some medicine for him to feel well again. As he was unconscious, he wanted to know himself. But, his death might be even near. As he sleeps with no sounds at all, he suddenly saw someone telling him to kill himself. If he did, nobody will care. Natsu felt like that was the right thing to do. But, what if someone does want him to stay alive? Will he ever forgive himself? Suddenly, he imagined a sad image of him and Lucy.

_-Image-_

_As Natsu was hung up with red wires covering his upper body except his head, his eyes were still opened as he was unconscious. Lucy cried out his name dozens of times just for him to wake up._

"_Natsu, snap out of it!" Lucy cried tearfully._

_She shook him as tears fell down. Natsu couldn't answer at all. As his life was slowly fading away from misery. __She was in tears and wanted him to survive as she hugged him tightly. Suddenly, tears fell down as Natsu was silent and had no expression. He wants to understand and said, "I want to smile..."_

"_I don't want to suffer anymore..." He said as tears fell down._

"_I give up." Natsu said as he closed his eyes._

_-End of Image-_

Natsu couldn't bare to see Lucy suffer. He wants everyone else to be happy besides him. How will he ever make it through this situation? He's been heartbroken, displeased, embarrassed, and tried to kill himself. Natsu can't take all of those at once. It's too overwhelming for him and he could die of a heart attack. If anyone can understand his pain, will they try to even figure out? He can't breathe in the fresh air anymore. Everything is to sad for him in his world. He can see an empty classroom as someone behind him steals his hope and put it down the drain.

Even if he tries to be happy, it will never work. He continues on his duties and will never smile ever again. He can't be helped or fixed. As a red string of death comes to him, he will be in wires of distrust in his imagination. Lucy wanted to help him as much as she can. They're both the opposite of each other. But, can she bring him to the light where he can finally smile like he used to?

"Natsu, please just smile..." Lucy wished.

"_I...I can't smile, Lucy...I'm sorry..." _Natsu thought.

Everything was so painful for him ever since he had been bullied. He can't concentrate on grades now. Natsu will just pass if he wants to. He doesn't care at all now. He doesn't care about life... Everything is so overwhelming for him right now. How can he survive in this cold world?

The people who came to help Natsu finally know his secret. How will they react once Natsu wakes up? Will he be surprised and have tears of joy even though it doesn't look like it?

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Thanks for all of the support and tell me if there were any errors. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Weak Love

A few hours later, the bell rang and school was over. Natsu woke up and then walked away silently. Then, Lucy followed him just to make sure he was alright. His routine is all the same and was like he was hypnotized. When he turned around, he saw Lucy following him.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"I just want to help you..." Lucy answered.

"For what?" Natsu asked.

"For you to just smile..!" She said as tears fell.

Then, he turned around and started to run. Lucy followed him as he ran faster. As she grabbed his hand, he saw all of her tears and it reminded of him the image he had when Lucy tries to save him from death itself. As he closed his eyes tightly, he walks away as she loosened her grip. As he walks around, tears fell down as he didn't say anything. As Lucy was behind him, she was silent also. Then, it was raining and there was thunder. Suddenly, Lucy heard the loud clashes of thunder and then hugged Natsu tightly. He turned around to see what's wrong, but he noticed that Lucy was shivering in fear as tears fell. He understood her feelings to why she hugged him quickly.

"I know how you feel...but don't worry..." Natsu comforted her.

"I-I've been handling things by myself...sorry if I hugged you tightly..." Lucy apologized as she wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Then, he gave her his coat to keep her warm. As she looked, he was okay if he gets a cold. Then, as he walked her to her house, she thanked him with a hug as tears of joy came down.

"Thanks..." She said with a grin.

As he walked away, he suddenly got cut by a dagger. As he screamed, he covered his mouth. He was cold and was lonely just a little. His arm started to sting a lot as blood dripped down. Suddenly, he heard yells echoing in his ears. As he covered them and shook his head to just ignore them, he wanted to lose his life. Day by day, he suffers even more than he does days earlier. Whoever dyed his heart in darkness, it was like a dagger made from his own distrust, and then it finally stabs a vein in his heart and turned it to dust. But why does the spy that watches the devil inside of him makes him feel insecure or wants to disappear from this world? Lucy wrote something in her diary that was something about Natsu. She wanted to try to bring his life to happiness. He's been nice to her for a long time, but something's not right. Whenever something happy happens, why won't he smile?

"I want him to be happy...does he have any feelings?" Lucy asked quietly to herself.

"I want to end it all." Natsu said as he ran.

He felt so miserable that he couldn't breath anymore. As he tried to breath, he fell to his knees as he looked up to the sky. He covered his face as he looked down to the ground with his hands. Can't he just live a normal life for once?

"I guess it's to much to ask for..." He said as he thought about it.

Wendy looked at him and then felt sorry for him. Then, she saw a boy that had black hair and was her age. The boy suddenly saw her and then walked to her.

"Hey, who are you?" The boy asked.

"My name is Wendy..." She answered.

"Hi, my name is Romeo..." The boy said with a smile.

Then, she looked at Natsu as he was sitting on the ground. They both blushed and then walked to Natsu. As Wendy said something to Natsu, he looked up.

"Oh. Hey, Wendy." Natsu said.

"Hi, Natsu-san..." Wendy said.

"So, what are you doing here sitting out in the rain? Aren't you cold?" Wendy asked.

"It's fine...I don't care anymore now. Even if I get a cold, it's just something small, right?" Natsu said.

"But, I don't want you to be sick though...you're like a big brother to me..." Wendy said with a little frown.

Then, he stood up and then greeted Romeo. As Natsu walked away, Romeo comforted Wendy as they both walked together. Natsu walked back to his house and then went to his room without being detected. As he put bandages on his arm, he then took a rest from what happened. The next day, it was just a weekend with nothing to do. Then, he got a text from Lucy that says to meet her at the park at 3:00 pm. As he was resting a little more, it was still morning. He then woke up and then walked around outside. Then, he spotted Lucy walking around also. Then, he walked inside and done some writing. Lucy was smiling and was enjoying the fresh air.

"Aah...the fresh air..." She said as she had a grin on her face.

She walked around a little more and saw a rose that was about to bloom. As Natsu still imagines the dark memories and images that he had since he was a little boy, tears fell down on the piece of paper. He looked up and saw the bright blue sky. He didn't want to see him suffer anymore. Deep inside the darkness and was broken from the light, he just gets even more confused with life as it goes on.

"When can I grow up..?" Natsu asked himself as he sighed.

As he wondered, everything was empty inside of him. He had a weak heart that has only a little bit of love left. As he walked to the park, Lucy then ran to him and hugged him.

"Hi, Natsu!" Lucy said with a smile.

Then, as he greeted her back, they both sat on a bench as they both ate. They both then ran across the hills at the park and enjoyed it. After a few hours later, they sat on the bench. As she was tired, she was lying on Natsu's shoulder as she had a grin on her face. Then, she was falling asleep.

"Thank you...for everything, Natsu.." She said tiredly.

As she closed her eyes, Natsu then looked up at the sky and then went to sleep also. His weak love is starting to grow on Lucy. As she continues, Natsu will soon have more misery brought to him. But, who will be the one to punish, break, and hurt him?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Don't Leave Me

When it was night, they walked together. As Natsu went somewhere else, Lucy walked with him. Suddenly, Natsu saw some people walking to them. As he walked away from them, the people started to run to them. Natsu and Lucy started to run but they were catching up. Then, the people grabbed Lucy as she was held hostage. Natsu turned around and tried to reach her hand. Then, it was the bully from a few days ago that showed up.

"If you want the girl back, let me kill you." The bully said with a grin.

"Fine." Natsu said firmly.

"Natsu, don't...!" Lucy said as tears fell.

She couldn't do anything to help him. As he gets beaten up, he punched back. Blood was on him everywhere as he breathed heavily. As Natsu attacked the bully a lot, the others watched as their boss was getting beat up by a boy who doesn't do anything. Then, the bully grabbed out a dagger as he stabbed Natsu in the arm. As Lucy watched him getting hurt, she couldn't bare to see him. Then, she kicked the people who grabbed her and then they let her go. As she grabbed Natsu's hand and ran, tears fell down and he was running also.

"Lucy..." Natsu said softly.

"I don't want you to leave me, okay?!" Lucy cried tearfully.

"I know how you feel..." She admitted.

When they got to her house, the stab was on the injury he had a few weeks ago. As she covered it up, she wants him to go to bed. She then hugged him tightly and then she walked inside her house. Natsu went back to his house and was silent. His mom showed up in his room and was worried for the first time.

"Natsu, what happened?" His mom asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. Plus, just leave me alone..." He said.

As Natsu scooted over, she then looked at him as a tear fell. Natsu was not only suffering from his family, but he is suffering from his own life. He wants to end his life once and for all. The next day, he went into class and then was bullied again. As he felt even more hopeless, he then ran away from school.

"I want to end it all...!" He said as he went back to his house.

As he went inside his room, he grabbed a dagger as he sent a message to Lucy. While Lucy was at school, she didn't know that Natsu ran away from school. When she got the text, tears fell down as her eyes widened.

"Oh no..." She said tearfully.

"What is it, Lu-chan?" Levy asked worriedly.

"We need to hurry to Natsu's house, now!" Lucy cried as she began to run.

As Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and Erza ran to his house, they ran through his door.

"Hi." His mom greeted.

"Mrs. Dragneel, where's your son?!" Lucy asked tearfully.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's going to kill himself right now and if we don't make it, you won't see him anymore!" Lucy yelled.

As his mom's eyes widened, they all ran up to his room. It was locked so they busted to door down and saw him about to stab himself. As Lucy ran and held his arm tightly, he used force to try to kill him. He struggled as tears fell down.

"Natsu, don't do this!" Levy cried.

"Natsu-san, snap out of it! Don't kill yourself!" Wendy cried tearfully.

"Do you know how many people you will effect once you're gone?!" Erza cried.

"Just let me go!" Natsu cried.

"No! You're the one that always made me smile! Can't you see that you make everyone worried about you?! I want you to smile! If I can't fix you, nobody can!" Lucy cried tearfully.

His eyes widened as he loosened his grip on the dagger. He was shaking as shock came into his heart. Nobody knew what was wrong with him, so Lucy shook him and called out his name.

"Natsu? Natsu, can you hear me?! Natsu!" Lucy cried as she shook him.

Then, he said a few words before he became unconscious.

"H-Help...m-me..." He said as he closed his eyes.

As they called an ambulance, Natsu didn't wake up for a long time. As the neighborhood came to see what was happening, they saw Natsu in a hospital cart/bed. As he was strapped in, blood started to drip down. Everyone in the neighborhood wanted to know what happened. As Lucy was next to him, she held his hand tightly as tears fell down. At the hospital, the doctor came into the waiting room and told them what's wrong.

"Your son is fine. But, he had a heart attack and his history with his heart has been brutal. I'm not sure how he got into this critical condition, but I'm pretty sure it's been going on for a long time..." The doctor said.

As Lucy ran into the room, she then held Natsu's hand tightly, hoping for him to awaken soon. As he opened his eyes, he couldn't see much at all. All he could see was blurry images. He breathed heavily as his lungs weren't working correctly. He wants all of it to end now. If he dies, then he can finally smile for once, or so he thinks. As days pass, he was still in a critical condition. Lucy never left his side and was really worried.

"Don't scare me like that..." She said as tears fell.

"What do you mean...?" Natsu asked weakly.

"Just don't leave me...I want you to live on and be happy once in a lifetime..." Lucy answered tearfully.

As he understood, he will try even though it will be hard for him to. His heart darkens more and is breaking into little pieces as time goes by. He wants to escape from the darkness but he can't. As he stays in the hospital for a few more days, he just can't understand his own purpose to live now. It's too confusing now...

"How can I survive from life itself..?" He asked himself.

"How can I surpass darkness?" He added.

"How can I live...?" Natsu asked as he put his hands on his face.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bloody Tears

Natsu closed his eyes as he tried to breathe. 3 weeks later, he was finally out of the hospital. He was really silent ever since he got out of the hospital. Lucy came to check on him to see how he's doing. As he sat on top of the desk, he looked down at the ground as a tear dropped. Lucy then patted his back and then he turned around.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay...that's all..." Lucy answered.

He then looked back down at the ground as hours passed by. After school, Lucy needed to help her father with some plans for the business. As Natsu walked around, someone suddenly snatched him and then threw him onto the ground. As blood covered his eyes, the person beat him up as blood fell down from his left eye. He suddenly couldn't see through that eye. As he stood up, tears dropped down onto the ground as blood mixed into it. When he ran away, he got an eye bandage and covered his eye with it. As he went to an eye doctor, the doctor said that he needs to wear that for 8 weeks. Blood was covered all over the bandage.

"Even if I might lose an eye, at least it's one step closer to fate itself..." Natsu said.

The next day, he went to school with the bloody bandage covering his eye. There was a large and noticeable scratch under the bandage. As Lucy wanted to know what happened to him, he just walked away from her. He didn't know who made it worse for him. As he touched the bloody eye bandage, he continued to walk as tears fell down from only one eye. He's been hiding behind a wall of arrogance that he lost.

"Why do I always feel depressed..? Why was I even born...?" He asked as he looked up at the sky.

"What can I do now...?" He asked.

As he feels that more misery that will come to him, he wants to die right now. He remembers his childhood dreams that have been crushed and abused. He gave it all up so he wouldn't feel so bad anymore, but that only made it worse. Lucy then grabbed his hand and then hugged him tightly as continued to walk. She kept on asking these questions about his childhood life. As he tried to recite them, he couldn't remember any memories when he was a child. She can't understand why he won't smile now. Tears fell down as she saw his bloody bandage.

"What happened to you...?" Lucy asked as tears fell down.

Then, he told her to follow him and then took off the bandage from his eye. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw the eye as Natsu didn't care what happened to it. It's like he wasn't alive in this world. As he put it back on, she then hugged him tightly as he hugged her back for the first time. Then, as he brought Lucy back to her house, she thanked him as she went inside. When he went back into his house, his mom tried to cheer him up. But, nothing worked after all. She doesn't understand his feelings, personality, or heart.

"Who died your heart in the color of darkness, Natsu..?" His mom said softly and tearfully.

He then heard it and then answered as he walked.

"I don't know anymore..." He answered.

"No matter what, there's no way you can fix me. I'm already broken and won't accept apologies anymore. It's too late, mom." He added.

As he walked up into his room, his father was gone and was in another country for a business trip. He sat down on the floor as he covered his face with his hands. As he looked outside, he closed his eyes and then fell asleep. He knows that his future will end up badly soon enough. When he woke up, he felt his heart in pain. As he was getting injured, hurt, and even scarred, it slowly puts him into misery.

"Can't I remain the same for the rest of my life..?" He said.

"There's too many questions in life already..." He added.

He looked at something he dropped a long time ago. It was a picture of when he was just a little boy smiling. Tears fell down as he remembered that moment in his mind. As he remained silent, he was wondering on how he survived so long from his misery and suicides.

"How did I survive anyway..?" He asked himself.

Right now, he couldn't remember a thing from a long time ago. He had a little bit of amnesia so he wouldn't remember a little. He suddenly remembered the words that Lucy cried out as she held his arm tightly.

_-__**Flashback-**_

_**(Missing Scenes)**_

"You're the only one who made me smile! Can't you see that everyone is worried about you?! I want you to smile! If I can't fix you, nobody can!" Lucy cried tearfully.

"You'll effect a lot of people once you're gone! Snap out of the trance you've been through, look into the light!" She cried.

As he looked at Lucy, tears kept on falling as he cried out.

"I don't care anymore! I don't understand life so what's the point to live?!" He cried as tears fell down.

Then, she hugged him tightly as tears fell down. She said something back to him and then he was surprised.

"If you don't understand life, you'll figure it out soon enough...save yourself...please..." She said as her voice started to break.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"I'm sorry, Luce.." He said.

As he looked up at the ceiling, he recites a memory that he had never thought before. If fate captures him, he can't escape after all. But, someone will bring him to life soon enough. It's the one who understands him and cares about him a lot. One of Lucy's goals were to free Natsu's darkened heart and fill up the hole in his heart. As she looks out the window, she then went to bed and slept. But, why does the spy that watches the devil in Natsu makes him feel insecure? How can he ever understand that life is precious and you just can't give up on it? He's been trying to free himself ever since he got captured by fate and darkness. A red string of death ties up around his upper body as a piece of paper covers his face for failure.

"Can't anyone help me..?" He asked.

Death wants to take over his body as he tries to reject it as long as he could. He doesn't know who destroyed his life. He's been trying to figure out the answer for his whole life. How can he survive from this without any answers for his own questions? Can he get away from life and just get over it?

"Just move on..." He said to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Who will Listen

He felt really lonely looking at the papers on the ground in his room. As tears fell down, he looked up at the sky. Can he ever find freedom for him to smile? As he kept on looking down at the ground, he always senses that a bad future will be sent to him. No matter how much time passes by, he just can't get out of the darkness. He suddenly imagined blood and him trying to kill himself. As Natsu shook his head with his hands covering his face, he continues to imagine those horrid images.

"Why can't I just be normal..?" He asked himself.

"Why do I always feel depressed..?" He added.

As blood dripped down from his mouth, he wiped it away. As papers that say 'who did this to you?' are all around him, he suddenly fell to the ground as he looked at the notes. He suddenly saw blood dripping down his hands, he then closed his eyes and then fell asleep as he felt pain all over his body. The next day, Lucy came to check on him. When she saw him, she suddenly ran to him as he was in a pile of blood. When he opened his eyes, his aching body wouldn't move. He suddenly saw horrid images again as he covered his eyes widened when he covered his face. He shook his head as Lucy looked.

"Natsu...what happened...?" Lucy asked.

"I-It's okay...I think I'm fine..." He said.

"Natsu, just tell me! I want to know now!" Lucy cried as she shook him.

"It's nothing...I-I'll be f-fine..." He said as he tried to stand up.

Then, he couldn't move his body a lot. As Lucy helped him, she gave him medicine so he could move. As he staggered as he stood up, Lucy helped him walk to school. A few hours later, he could move again. He imagined a decaying room with him inside as he was lying on the floor cold and was covered in blood. As he walked to class, can his misery ever end? As he sat down, everyone looked at him as he just ignored them. As he put his head down, sad images were stuck onto his mind. Levy went to him to make sure he was alright. She then shook him to make him notice her.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Levy asked.

"I'm fine..." He said weakly.

Lucy looked at him as a tear dropped down her cheek. He looked up as Levy noticed his left eye. She saw the bandage that was covered in blood. As he looked up, Levy then asked what was wrong. He didn't answer at all since it was too painful to remember. As he felt so hopeless inside and wanted to die so badly, everyone will just try to stop him anyway. So there's no way he can escape his own imagination, heart, personality, and life. Life is just like prison for him anyway. How can he escape life and finally smile once in a lifetime. He used to understand, but now he has forgotten the true meaning of happiness and life.

He thinks that this is a nightmare for a long time now. He likes other stuff but why can't he speak his own language and culture? Isn't that important too? After school, he decided to walk home by himself.

"Natsu..." Lucy said softly.

As he walked by himself, he wrote in something that nobody will see. When he went home, his mom tried to figure out what's wrong with him ever since he tried to kill himself. As he was laying down on his bed as he looks up at the ceiling, he wonders about how life works. As always, he can't solve his homework too. His homework was all over the ground. As he closed his eyes, will he ever escape a cruel world? The next day, Natsu was just walking to school as someone hit him in the face. He then began to run away from them and then went to school. Even though he gets bullied a lot, it doesn't mean that he can survive all of the cruel punishments of life. He's been experiencing too much critical stress and beatings. He just can't take it anymore.

"I wanna die.." He said.

Then, Lucy hugged him tightly as tears started to fall down.

"Natsu, you don't know how important you are to...me..." She said as tears fell down.

"But, I just can't take it anymore...how can I survive in a cruel world..?" He said as he looked down.

She couldn't answer that. All she said was, "You need to find a solution...I want to help too..."

As he continued to walk, she walked with him. He's been through a lot lately. Lucy believes that Natsu does have a personality. But, how can he express himself? How can he ever find happiness? As he goes back to class, the teacher gave them a test to see how much the class has learned. As Natsu kept on looking at the paper, he kept on reading a question over and over again. Lucy finished it and then looked at Natsu with a little frown. She wants to know if he really is happy with his life or not. He always hides his feelings away from public. She wants to know the truth now. If it's true, then how can she fill up his heart?

"What can I do now..?" She asked herself quietly.

"What should I do now...?" Natsu asked himself quietly.

As Natsu written all of the answers that he knew, time was up. The teacher will grade them later and then they started math. As hours passed, he was really tired and stressed but kept it all in. After school, he suddenly saw blood splatters. His eyes widen as he saw that he dropped his backpack as he was trembling all of a sudden. As he picked it up, he then ran as his heart wasn't working correctly. He tried to run to the hospital as he was running out of breath. He suddenly collapsed in the grass as he let go of the note he wrote yesterday. He fell unconscious as blood fell from his mouth. When Lucy saw him, she then helped him up as she woke him up.

"Natsu, can you hear me?" Lucy asked.

"Y-Yeah..." He answered weakly.

"I guess it was a heart failure again..." He said to himself.

As he wiped away all of the blood, he then stood up and then went to see the hospital about his heart. Lucy then came with him to see what were the results. As the doctor came to check on him, Natsu had to do a blood test. As the doctor put in the needle and got a few samples of blood from him, the doctor sent it to the lab.

"The results will be here in a few days. We'll call you and then you can come back." The doctor said.

As Natsu went home, Lucy then hugged him. She then wrote some stuff in her diary as she blushed a bit in one of the secrets she held dearly. Then, the note that Natsu left was somehow on her doorstep. When she opened the door for fresh air, she saw it. It was Natsu's note and then she decided to keep it safe. As she fell asleep, Natsu was covering something from his right arm. It was a scratch he got from something he didn't notice until now.

"I really need to know if I might even die..." He said to himself.

"I do care about her too...I don't want her to be worried about me either...I just love her too much..." Natsu said as he blushed.

"If I live on, I just want to be happy..." He said.

"But, I guess that's too much to ask for..." Natsu said with a little frown.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Remaining the Same

As Natsu was putting ointment on it, he took off his bandage. As he sees himself with a bad eye, his eyes suddenly widened when he saw something. Can't he just end all of it?

"Was I born for nothing..?" He asked.

As he saw another memory of his life, he knows that death will be near him soon enough. He then ran outside as he put back on the bandage. As he was coughing, blood dropped on Natsu's hands. When he tripped, his body just can't move.

"How many times have I fell...?" He asked himself.

"I'm so stupid...I shouldn't have pretended to be strong..." He admitted as he was breathing heavily.

His vision was getting a little blurry as he coughed again. Something was wrong with his heart, life, and love. He then covered his face as tears fell down while it was mixing with the blood on the ground. He then looked back at his house, he then stood up as he tried to ignore the pain. As he limped back home, he opened the door slowly.

**2 Days Later...**

It was a rainy day as Natsu looked up at the sky. As his heart suddenly wasn't working correctly, he then ignored it as blood fell down from his mouth. As he saw Lucy shaking in the cold, dark rain, he then gave her an umbrella. She then looked at him as she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Natsu.." She said with a smile.

Then, he took her home as he walked home. His dad was finally back from his business trip. As Natsu walked into his house, he ignored the yells from his dad. As blood dripped from his mouth, he hates his dad even more than his mom. As his dad went into his room, he had something and then hit Natsu hard. As blood splattered around his chest, he tried to breathe. Then, his mom ran into his room before his dad was about to beat him up even more. As she held the deadly weapon, Natsu couldn't believe it. As he was trying to breathe, he then looked at his mom as she yelled at his own father.

"Stop this! You're only making things worse!" His mom cried.

"M...Mom..." Natsu said softly.

As his dad looked at her, Natsu then closed his eyes. He didn't wake up and then was bleeding. All he could see in his imagination were sad memories and images. How can he free himself from the danger of death and fate itself? The darkness is making his body sick, abused, hurt, and even heartbroken. What ever happened to his family? What happened to his life? As his mom looked to see if he was alright, he couldn't wake up even though she shook him. As she called his name, his father didn't care. She felt his pulse as his heartbeat drops in so many ways. When she took him to the hospital, they put him in bed as he was unconcious. He still remains the same after all he's been through. As he rests in a bed, he was a little pale.

"Natsu, are you okay...?" His mom asked.

"I...I can't...get out of...the...d-darkness..." He mumbled.

When she heard that, she began to understand clearly now. His father still doesn't get it though. He doesn't care for his son after all. As Natsu was sleeping, Lucy then went inside the hospital and then held his hand. He then opened his eyes and saw her in tears.

"L-Lucy...?" He said weakly.

"Who did this to you..?" She asked tearfully.

"I care about you a lot...don't die one me...okay..?" She said tearfully too.

"I'll try, Lucy..." Natsu said weakly as a tear fell down.

As he looked at Lucy suffering from him ever since they met, he just can't get out of the darkness. Can she ever free him from fate itself? He felt sorry for her ever since he effected her life. Why can't she just understand clearly? Why can't he just try to smile?

"Who made you so sad that you can't even smile anymore...?" Lucy asked.

"I...I'm so sorry..." He apologized as tears fell down.

"It's okay...just don't scare me..." She said as she hugged him.

As his mom looked at the two of them hugging, a tear dropped down. She had a grin on her face, but who did break her son's dreams? He doesn't deserve this painful life at all. What did he do wrong? As he looked up at the night sky, he became bored as he remembers all of his happiness. Right now, he still remains like he is. Can Lucy ever free his heart and then let him smile? As he covers his face when he suddenly sees wires covering his upper body as Lucy wakes him up.

_-Image-_

"_Natsu! Snap out of it!" Lucy cried._

_As she shook Natsu as his eyes were still open, tears fell down._

"_Can you recite your dreams as a child?!" She cried tearfully._

"_Who can I ask?! I only know one person and that's you!" She cried._

"_Wake up!" Lucy said as she fell down to her knees._

_-End of Image-_

Will he ever be happy in his whole entire life? He hasn't been having a lot of luck lately either. As he sees dark images that only pop into his mind, Lucy hugged him to comfort him as he dreamed. A few days later, Natsu's still in the hospital but was waiting for the results. As the doctor told him, he was a little shocked.

"Natsu, how long have you been in stress..?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know...it's been such...a long time..." He said as he felt a headache.

"You're going to be fine...but you have a bad heart from something that I don't understand..." The doctor said.

"You're going to stay here for at least 2 more days to get the final results, okay?" The doctor asked.

"Okay. I'll stay here for now.." Natsu said as he looked down.

As a few hours passed, Lucy was doing chores for her father. Her mom died a long time ago. She doesn't know clearly why Natsu is being so depressed all the time. Will she ever figure it out from more hints or clues? As she was resting, she then wanted to know if Natsu was alright. As he was resting in the hospital with an oxygen mask so he could breathe better, his heart rate was low. He saw a note from Lucy that said something special.

_-Note-_

_Dear Natsu,_

_I've been experiencing a lot of things just like you. Sometimes, I feel sad, depressed,_

_and other mixed feelings that I don't get. But, I want you to have another chance for you_

_to smile and be happy for once. I care about you a lot and I don't want you to die._

_-Lucy_

_-End of Note-_

Natsu held it dearly as he closed his eyes to rest even more. He then blushed a little as a tear dropped down.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Silver Light

**Note: ATTENTION! Now there will be a few cuss words in here! So watch out okay?!**

As Natsu slept, a few hours later, he woke up in the middle of the night. He looked down at his bed and then felt a hole inside his chest. He suddenly put back on his normal clothes and took off the medical tubs on him and then escaped the hospital. As he ran away, he suddenly got cut by a knife in the stomach by a shadow that he didn't see. As someone held him up by the neck, Natsu then kicked them in the face without seeing. As the person dropped him, he took in a deep breath. He looked up at the person that was a boy as he told him something.

"You are just a failure...so stop acting like your fine...just kill yourself..." The boy said as he walked away.

Natsu then stood up and then suddenly felt weak from the cut in his stomach. He then limped as he felt pain in his aching body. How did he survive ever since he's been treated painfully? When he walked around, he felt weaker whenever he took another step. As he continued to walk, he had no destination in his mind at all. Natsu felt weak as he breathed heavily.

"Dammit..!" He said as he breathed.

As he went inside his house, he saw only his dad. Suddenly, his dad grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and then kicked him. As Natsu struggled, he looked up at his own father.

"What the heck was that for...?!" Natsu yelled.

"Why are you so worthless you piece of trash?!" His own father yelled as he punched Natsu in the face.

As he cried in pain, blood came down. He knew that this was bad for his illness that he had.

"ANSWER ME YOU BITCH!" His father cried.

Natsu breathed heavily and then saw his own mother on the floor in a pile of blood. Natsu's eyes widened as a silver piece of light came down his good eye.

"Wha...what did you do to mom-" Natsu got interrupted.

"ANSWER ME!" His dad yelled.

As he took out a piece of glass and then put it on his chest, it went through his skin as blood came out. Natsu screamed in pain as tears fell down. As he held in the pain from his chest, he then answered.

"Because...you're not like the father I-I knew years ago...I don't deserve to live...you too..." Natsu answered as his head was down so he couldn't see Natsu's eyes.

As Natsu struggled to get up, his mom opened her eyes and saw him. Lucy then was resting as tears fell down ever since Natsu was in pain and sorrow. She had a bad dream and kept on thinking about him. As tears dropped on her blanket, she held a note that Natsu dropped a few days ago. She doesn't know that Natsu's father is abusing Natsu and making him suffer all this time. Natsu finally understands his mom's life now. As his mom watched Natsu suffer, he then coughed out blood. As he closed his eyes, he took off his eye bandage as it showed a scratch on it. It's fine but it's vision is still a little blurry.

"N-Natsu..." His mom said softly.

As his father took out the bottle from his chest, Natsu pretended to be unconscious until he left.

"You are a worthless piece of trash that I don't need...get out of my life, Natsu. I've been hating you ever since you were born..." His father said firmly.

When Natsu heard that, a tear fell down as he became even more heartbroken. As his father went up into his room, Natsu was in tears. He breathed heavily as he opened his eyes. He began to tremble as his heart slowly shatters. Natsu could believe that his own father hates him ever since he was born before he even became sad and depressed. As his mom looked at him, he said something.

"Was I really that horrible when I was a kid..?" He asked.

His mom was silent as she had been abused from her own husband. She's been living under his expectations. She suddenly knows what Natsu's life is like right now. As Natsu stayed silent for a long time, he then closed his eyes. Abused by his own father is now enough. He doesn't want to end up like his father at all. Natsu wants to smile, laugh, and all of the other things that bring back good memories. As he sees himself trying to kill himself, he felt like wanting to end his life again as long as nobody stops him. As he staggers, his mom watches him go up the stairs into his room.

"I made a horrible mistake...I shouldn't have escaped the hospital..." He said to himself.

"How can I live now..?" He asked.

**2 Days Later...**

Natsu had been really silent than usual. When Lucy checked on him, he had no expression on his face.

"Natsu, are you okay? You haven't talked at all lately..." Lucy said.

"I'm fine...I don't need anyone to worry about me." He said.

As the school day went on, he was bullied throughout the day and thought that everything had changed. But, nothing did change at all. How can he give a second chance to life when he's in a horrid condition in life? He doesn't want to be abused anymore. After school, he went to the hospital as they put him back into a room. As he closed his eyes, he then saw the doctor as he went into Natsu's room. The doctor told him the results of his condition and said that he has body failure. He needs to stay at the hospital for now until the surgery happens. He suddenly saw Lucy come into his room holding a letter. When the doctor left, Natsu was silent when he saw Lucy. His eyes couldn't see really well right now.

"Natsu...what happened...? Why were you at school...?" She asked.

"I escaped the hospital...but...I regret it..." Natsu answered as he looked down.

"What do you regret..?" Lucy asked as a tear dropped down her cheek.

He was silent for a moment and thought of a reason to not tell her the truth.

"I can't tell you...it's so horrifying that I don't wanna remember it..." Natsu answered as a tear dropped down.

**A Few Weeks Later...**

Lucy was silent and was curious about Natsu. As Erza and Levy looked at her curiously, she looked at them both.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that..?" Lucy asked.

"We wanna know what's wrong...why have you been so quiet lately..?" Levy answered.

Lucy then sighed and said, "It's just that...Natsu's been telling me excuses...he says he's fine but he actually isn't...I know it through my heart..."

As Natsu lays in his bed at the hospital, he held the note that Lucy gave him a few weeks ago when he returned to the hospital. As he sleeps, his body gets only a little better. He wants to escape the hospital right now. The surgery was today, at least he can live longer. A few hours later, it was time for the operation. As they made him fall asleep, they started cutting. He didn't feel pain at all ever since he already felt pain in his heart. As Lucy, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Gray, and Gajeel sit in the waiting room for the surgeons to finish the operation, it took hours until they were finished. After they were finished with Natsu, he was put into his room as he rests with an oxygen mask for him to breathe easier. The doctor said that the surgery went well and Natsu will stay at the hospital for a few days.

As Lucy went into the room, she saw him resting. He had hid too many secrets from the ones who are trying to help him. He just can't say the truth or else he gets a punishment.

"Natsu...I hope you'll feel well..." Wendy said as a tear fell down.

As he heard the heart monitor, he was calm but still remembered the horrible memory from a few weeks ago. Suddenly, a tears fell down from Natsu's eyes. Lucy noticed as she wiped his tears away. As a few days pass, he still had a weak body but wants to get out of the hospital. As he checked out of the hospital, he walked home as he sighed. When he was at the doorway, he grabbed the doorknob as he unlocked it. His mom was nowhere to be seen though. All he saw was his cruel dad. Suddenly, his dad grabbed Natsu and then threw him to a sharp corner.

"You are just a wimp for going to the hospital...it's all your fault that your friends got to worry...it's all your fault." His dad said as Natsu looked down.

"Shut up, dad..." Natsu said.

As his dad punched Natsu, blood came down as a bruise appeared on his arm. His dad then put his foot and then kept on stepping on him on purpose. Natsu looked around to see if his mom was here. He held the note that Lucy gave to him and then put it in his pocket so his dad won't see it. His dad then kicked him in the stomach as blood came out from his mouth.

"Why am I the one who's suffering..?" Natsu said weakly as a tear dropped down.

The next day, Lucy and the others wanted to know what's wrong with Natsu. As they find a way to see what happened, how will Natsu survive?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Why do I Suffer?

As Natsu lives on with deadly beatings each day from his father, he has only one wish deep down his heart. He wants to see Lucy and confess to her. He left school early. As Natsu gets kicked across the room, his father then stepped on him again. He then stood up and then punched his father. Tears fell down as he was still heartbroken. As his father looked at Natsu, he was breathing heavily.

"Why you little..!" His dad said as he punched Natsu back.

As his dad kept on attacking Natsu, he even tried to kill Natsu. As he grabbed Natsu by the neck, he looked at his father. His heart is losing so much hope in his own father. When it was over, he was covered in blood. He looked around for his mom. Tears kept on falling as he searched. Then, he suddenly heard heavy breathing, as he turned around, he saw his mom. As she was breathing, she saw the whole entire thing.

"Mom...I'm s-sorry...f-for...doubting you..." Natsu said as tears fell down.

"I-It's okay...N-N-Natsu...I-I'm sorry f-for m-making you...suffer..." His mom said weakly.

Then, as his mom stood up, she limped outside to go to the hospital. Natsu tried to stand up also, he suddenly coughed out blood. His mom looked at him as her eyes widened. She then went to him as he was really weak. He looked up at the sky as tears fell down. He put his hand on his chest as pain struck his body. Then, he saw Lucy walking to her house. She then saw Natsu in his house as pain was there. She suddenly ran to his house, no wonder he went home early. Then, when Lucy opened the door, she saw his mom covered in blood also. Lucy then went by Natsu's side.

"Are you guys okay?!" Lucy cried.

He looked at Lucy as tears fell down from the pain he has in his aching body. Then, he hugged Lucy as tears began to roll down her cheeks also.

"I-I'm sorry that I've kept this a secret...I just don't want to live anymore...I don't deserve to live..." He said tearfully.

"You do, Natsu...! I care about you...! I want you to live on...! Think about the people that you'll effect...!" Lucy cried tearfully.

"Who did this to you...?! Who broke your dreams..?! I want to know.!" She cried.

His eyes widened when he heard that. But, how can he tell her when he doesn't know? The horrid images and memories were clues to give him the answer. It was his loved ones. His own father broke his dreams. As Natsu remembers the day when he felt so depressed, tears kept on falling as he hugged her tightly. As Lucy hugged him back, his mom had tears as she was crying softly after seeing that touching moment.

"Please...let me go..." Natsu said softly.

"I don't want to, Natsu...you're the only one that I care about a lot...I want you to smile too..." Lucy replied back tearfully.

As Natsu looked down, he took a deep breath as his body aches even more. Lucy was worried about him. She's worried sick about what will happen to him in the future. She cares about him too much to let him go. As tears kept on falling, his father was in his own room as he was resting and felt good about beating Natsu up including his wife.

**2 Months Later...**

As Natsu kept on getting beat up by his father everyday for the last 2 months, he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. His mom had disappeared a few weeks ago. How is he ever going to forgive himself for not believing in his mom now? Then, Lucy supported him so he could walk. He couldn't walk like he used to now. Hopefully, he will walk normally in a few more months. Gray saw Natsu and felt sorry for him a little. Juvia was looking at Natsu as she had a little frown on her face. It's really painful for him to live like this.

"Juvia feels sorry for Natsu...Natsu has been through a lot lately..." Juvia said.

Lucy was right next to him helping him to walk to class. As he looked down, he still had the note that Lucy gave to him. He read each word repeatedly so he could remember the note in his mind.

_-Note-_

_Lucy's P.O.V._

_I miss you, Natsu. I want to know how you feel. I want to know what's your_

_personality. My own soul will always be with you no matter what. I want to_

_understand clearly. I want you to smile too. Remember, I'll always be by_

_your side when your happy, or even sad._

_-Lucy Heartfilia_

_-End of Note-_

_Normal P.O.V._

As he remembered that precious note, a tear dropped as he remembers all of the good memories he had a long time ago. When they were in the class, he then sat down in his seat and then pretended that everything was fine for him. But, he's lying so nobody would feel sorry for him. As class went on, he couldn't believe that he's survived 2 months worth of beatings so far.

**Lunchtime...**

As he sat at the lunch table, he closed his eyes as he began to lose hope in himself. Lucy was next to him patting his back for comfort.

"Natsu..." She said softly.

Levy, Erza, and the others were looking at him. He opened his eyes up as he stood up and tried to walk normally like he used to. He imagined wires covering him including red little strings of darkness. He saw himself with a piece of paper that covered his face that said "Who did this to you?" on it. He wants to see the great things in life. All he knows about life is that it has a lot of darkness in it. But, that's not true. It's supposed to have mostly happy moments.

"Is Natsu okay?" Gray asked.

"I hope so...he's been through a lot lately..." Lucy said as she looked down at the ground.

**After School...**

Natsu went into his house and sighed. His father then punched him in the stomach as he kicked him onto a sharp corner of a wall. As Natsu cried in pain, blood came down from his back. Lucy then saw Natsu with his father. As she looked at the closest window, she saw him getting abused. When she covered her mouth, Natsu got punched as he cried in pain.

"Stop whining like a baby for once you piece of trash!" His father yelled.

As he kept on putting his foot on Natsu's chest, he cried in pain again. Lucy was full of tears as she couldn't bare to see him like this.

"N..Natsu..." She said tearfully.

He closed his eyes tightly as his father kept on yelling. Natsu was shaking as blood came down his mouth. At night, Lucy was now scared about what will happen to him next. Natsu was lying on the floor as a pile of blood was under his weak body. When Lucy knocked on the door, Natsu looked over to see who it was. When she opened it quietly, all he could hear right now were cold sounds in the room.

"Natsu, you're hurt..." She whispered as tears fell down.

He then looked at her as he grabbed her hand. He then looked at her as tears fell down.

"I-I'm sure I'll b-be fine..." He stuttered quietly as tears fell down.

Then, she hugged him tightly as she felt blood coming from Natsu's back. Tears kept on falling down as he was looking at her. She just wants him to smile for once.

"Why did you...not tell me this...?" Lucy asked tearfully as her voice breaks.

"B-Because...I don't w-want you...t-to s-suffer...from me..." Natsu answered weakly as he tried to breathe.

She then hugged him again as he had tears of sorrow coming down while it was mixing with the blood he lost. He could feel that she wants him to live and survive in a happy way. She understands his life now. He's been through pain, sorrow, agony, and he's been heartbroken dozens of times. She doesn't want him to suffer anymore, she wants him to smile. As she looked at him, they both were crying.

"I don't know what to do anymore...I just want you to stay...p-please..." Lucy said tearfully.

He then wiped her tears away as she was crying softly. He then had a silver light coming down his cheek. As she looked at him, she then wiped away the tears coming down. As they both hugged again, they spent a little more time together trying to understand their own lives with each other. Lucy finally understands his life.

"Don't tell anyone, okay..? Just let them figure out for themselves..." Natsu said.

"I won't...I promise..." She said tearfully

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Protecting You

Natsu suddenly coughed out blood as Lucy made sure he was okay. He covered the cough with his hand as Lucy made sure he was okay. As she grabbed Natsu's wrist, she saw blood on his hand from the cough. As he looked at Lucy, she still had tears in her eyes. Then, Natsu wiped away her tears again. His cuts and injuries made him look like he was a prisoner. His mom is hidden somewhere so he could never see her again. Then, his body became weak a little.

**The Next Day...**

Natsu couldn't really walk normally now. As he breathed heavily, he didn't know that he had an illness. When he went home, once again, he got beaten up by his father. This time, his father had a dagger. Natsu looked up and then got kicked again. As his father stabbed him in the arm, he cried in pain. Blood splattered everywhere.

"D-Dad...stop...this..." Natsu begged.

"Shut up you numbskull." He said as he punched Natsu.

When Natsu went up to his room, his father then went to the backyard to have some alone time. Then, Natsu suddenly coughed a lot. He suddenly knew that he had an illness. But, all he can do is just pretend that everything is fine. If he gets help, his father will make things worse. As tears fell down, he needed help right away. When Lucy went inside his house, she went up to Natsu's room. He was covered in more blood from his mouth and injuries. Lucy ran to him as fast as she could to see how critical his injuries were.

"What's wrong, Natsu?! Please, just answer me!" Lucy cried.

He couldn't answer as pain struck his body. Then, his father came in and saw both of them. His own father tried to punch Lucy as she screamed for help. Natsu woke up and saw his dad trying to hit Lucy! As he blocked his fist from trying to hit her, his father saw.

"Don't you dare t-touch Lucy..!" Natsu cried as he continued to block the attack.

Lucy looked at him as tears fell down. She then blushed as tears kept on falling down. His own father almost abused Lucy also.

"What the heck are you doing, Natsu?!" His father yelled as he punched Natsu.

"I'm trying to save my friend! Leave her alone!" Natsu cried as he punched his father back.

"Lucy! Run away now!" Natsu said as he closed his eyes tightly.

"No!" Lucy cried.

As Natsu looked at her, tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to smile.

"Although you say that, I don't want to! The best thing to do...is to help your friends!" Lucy cried tearfully.

His eyes widened when he heard that. Tears of joy fell down as he heard that. Suddenly, he got punched in the chest as blood came out of his mouth. Lucy then ran at his father and kicked him in the stomach. When Natsu saw, he couldn't believe it. As his father grabbed her by the collar of her tank top, Natsu then cried out her name as his father punched her in the neck! When he saw that, he then attacked his father hardcore no matter how much it hurts. As his dad fought Natsu, blood splattered everywhere as Lucy was unconscious. Natsu staggered a little as he noticed his body gets weaker. But, he didn't care, all he did was continuing to fight no matter how painful it was. As he cried in pain, his father then grabbed a broken piece of glass and then placed it on his chest again. As it went through his skin, he cried in pain as tears fell down.

"Stop being such a wuss, Natsu." His father said.

As Natsu looked up at his father, he then grabbed Natsu's neck as he was choking. Blood came down from his neck as he continued to choke.

"You are such a stupid, dull wimp, Natsu!" His father teased.

Then, Natsu kicked his father and then fell unconscious as he let him go. Natsu was breathing heavily as blood continued to fall from his neck. He then went to Lucy's side as she was unconscious. Her mouth had a line of blood coming down her face.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" Natsu cried as he shook her.

She didn't answer, as he felt her pulse, it wasn't good at all. He then picked her up and put her on his back and then ran to the hospital. His legs were starting to bruise from all the rocks and dirt as he ran. No matter how painful it is, he won't stop and leave her in this condition. He wants her feel well again. When he made it to the hospital, he then cried for help so they could take care of Lucy. When a nurse came to check, she saw him and Lucy all bruised and bloody. As nurses put Lucy into one of the rooms, some more nurses checked to see if Natsu was alright.

"Are you alright, sir?" One of the nurses asked.

"I-I'm fine. I-I want to visit the girl you just put into a room..!" Natsu said as he breathed heavily.

As he coughed out blood, they then took his temperature.

"Just please, I want to see her..!" Natsu cried.

As he stood up, he staggered to Lucy's room as she was resting in the bed. He was next to her as he held her hand. She suddenly woke up when she felt the warmth of his hand. Her eye vision was a little blurry and needed to get used to the lighting in this room. As her vision cleared up, she saw Natsu by her side.

"How do you feel..?" Natsu asked.

"I-I'm sure that I'm fine..." She answered weakly.

"What happened with you and your father?" She asked.

"I made him unconscious, but he almost killed me by suffocation..." Natsu answered as he showed the blood coming down from his neck.

She then covered her mouth as she was surprised. His neck was still in pain, but he just pretended that it didn't hurt. She then made her grip tighter as tears fell down. He then looked at her as a tear fell down. He then hugged her as tears began to fall down.

"Just...don't scare me like that, okay?" Natsu said.

The next day, Lucy wasn't at school and Natsu wasn't either. Everyone was wondering where they were. Lucy was staying at the hospital to rest her lungs and neck. Natsu stayed at the hospital by her side until she felt better. Levy was worried about Lucy right now.

"Where's Lu-Chan? I'm really worried..." Levy said.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure she'll come back..." Erza said as she comforted Levy.

Lucy was resting as Natsu held her hand and had his head down. They both were asleep and had been through a horrible thing together. But, they survived. Lucy had a tear drop rolling down her cheek. Then, a petal fell on her bed between both of them. It resembles their own feelings for each other. As they both sleep peacefully, Natsu will always try to protect her even if the punishment is death.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Abused

When Lucy woke up, she was still a little weak. Natsu had his head down as he still rested. Lucy watched him sleep as she blushed a bit. Then, he woke up. He looked up to see Lucy awake. Lucy was ready to get out of the hospital since she's recovered a lot. Then, when they were at their homes, Natsu has been prepared for the worse. As he opened the door slowly, his father saw him and then grabbed him.

"Why are you such a failure you piece of trash?" His father asked as he kicked him to the ground.

Natsu was silent as blood came out of him, he didn't want to answer that question. Then, his father stomped on his body really hard. As Natsu cried out in pain, it only made things worse.

"ANSWER ME!" His father yelled.

"B-Because...! All I do is make people's lives suffer!" Natsu cried.

Then, as his dad grabbed him by the neck, blood fell down again from his neck. Natsu then closed his eyes and was struggling to get out of his dad's grasp. He was coughing again as his body gets worse. Lucy then heard a scream that sounded just like Natsu's from his house. When she heard it, she ran outside and then went to his house. When the door opened, she then ran as Natsu cried in pain when his father grabbed his head and slammed it to the ground.

"Natsu!" She cried.

When his dad noticed her, he then punched her. Natsu cried out her name as she tried to stand up. He then tried to stand up to save her. Natsu then grabbed his dad and then punched him really hard. Lucy then saw Natsu as his neck was still bleeding. Then, his father grabbed Natsu as he was about to hit Natsu with a powerful attack that blood will splatter onto the walls. Lucy was too weak to get up ever since yesterday's fight. As her eyes widen, Natsu had tears falling down. His father grabbed a bat and then dropped him on the ground and hit him dozens of times until he fell unconscious.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" She yelled tearfully.

"Who's going to stop me?" His father asked with a sinister grin.

As Natsu closed his eyes, blood covered his body as a tear dropped down. As he left both of them injured, Lucy tried to reach him. He opened his eyes, but he couldn't see really well. He was shaking as pain struck his body. Lucy was in tears as Natsu couldn't see.

"Lu...Luce..." He said weakly.

"Natsu, hang in there! Stay strong! Please!" Lucy cried.

As she put his head on her arm, his body could only move a little. Natsu then got supported by Lucy as she helped him to go to his room. Lucy rinsed off the blood from the bruises and then let it dry. When she helped, Natsu thanked her for doing this. The next day, they were both back. Natsu was not walking normally though. This illness effects his body also. He needs the antidote right away. As he walks, Lucy was already in class. Everyone saw Natsu as he walked slowly.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine..." He said as he tried to walk.

As class started, the homework was an essay about physics. Natsu took a head start so he wouldn't have to do it. A few hours later, he finished it. When he walked home, Levy, Erza, Wendy, and Gray were following him to see what's wrong. As Natsu sighed, he opened the door and was ready to get abused again. He suddenly got grabbed by the collar and then his dad threw him to the other side of the house. Everyone was shocked as they saw him getting attacked by his own father.

"W-What was that for..?" Natsu said.

"It's for you being such a pain in my butt." His dad answered.

As he beat up Natsu, he couldn't take it anymore. Natsu then attacked him as hard as he can as his dad was shocked about Natsu's behavior. He was breathing heavily as he then ran and attacked his dad again. He remembered the time when his own father hurt Lucy. Then, his dad attacked him back with a dagger. Blood was on his mouth as he tried to wipe it away. Natsu had been hurt too much. As he stood up, everyone was worried about him now. As his father picked him up again, he then grabbed his head and then dropped him on concrete. Natsu couldn't breathe at all.

"If you wanna kill me...then you can...but...don't ever touch her again..." Natsu said as blood dripped down.

"You've hurt...the girl...that I love...just shut up...and try to think before you do.." Natsu said as he looked up.

As his father stomped on him as hard as he can, Natsu screamed in pain as his body aches even more. He was shaking and trembling.

"Shut up, Natsu. I've been hating you so just shut up." Natsu's father said.

"You don't deserve to live after all..." He added.

His mom was at the hospital and is in a coma. His father didn't tell him that she is in a coma because he was the cause of it. His dad tried to kill his mom. Natsu was really injured right now. As the others looked, tears rolled down on Wendy's cheeks as she covered her mouth.

"Natsu-nii..." Wendy said tearfully.

All of their eyes widened. They were all confused.

"What do you mean, Natsu-nii?" Erza asked.

"I-I'm...his...little sister..." Wendy answered.

"WHAT?" They all said.

"It's true...he doesn't know me because...I was born when he was just 8 years old...before our mom could show him, I needed to be adopted..." Wendy explained.

She been trying to tell him and has heard all of his memories and heartbreaking tragedies he had. She understands his life because, she's related to him and knows that he's in pain. Natsu doesn't know it, but Wendy does. As tears fell down, she was comforted by Levy. Lucy was alone in her room writing a letter to Natsu. She wanted him to feel warm. Darkness will keep on ripping them apart, but they will find a way to be together. Even if they both they don't know that they love each other, they will soon figure out. When it was over, all he said was this.

"Can I have a new heart..?" Natsu asked.

Will Wendy ever tell this shocking secret to her lost brother? Will Lucy or Natsu ever confess to each other?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Let it Go

As Natsu was injured and bruised, his father then grabbed a knife as he scratched Natsu with it. Natsu was unconscious with blood coming out of the scratches. When his father went out of the house, his friends hid behind the bushes. Then, Lucy went outside to see Natsu again. Then, as Natsu woke up slowly, he then reached the phone and tried to call 911. As he dialed the number, he needed help right away. His body was not moving really well. He couldn't breathe, walk, or even move most of his body except for his arms.

"Hello?" A nurse said on the phone.

"I need...help right away..." Natsu said weakly.

As he told them about his body condition, they sent an ambulance as he suddenly passed out. Blood started to come out of his mouth. The others that watched the horror for the first time slammed the door open to make sure he was okay. Lucy then ran to his house and saw him unconscious. As she ran to him, Wendy was sobbing as Erza patted her back. Then, an ambulance was here to bring him to the hospital. As a doctor ran into his house, the doctor checked his pulse to see if he was alright. As he was put inside the ambulance, he had a few medical wires put on him to check his breathing and heartbeat.

"Natsu...please...be okay..." Lucy said tearfully.

Then, the driver of the ambulance asked if one of them can go to the hospital in the ambulance to keep him comforted. Lucy then volunteered while all of his friends agreed. As she went inside the ambulance, they started to drive away. All of the neighbors in the neighborhood saw the ambulance and Natsu. Lucy held his hand tightly as tears dripped down.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

As I see him resting so peacefully, it felt like that he was... No, he couldn't be! He promised me that he'll try to live on no matter what. But, there might be a chance that he might be dead soon enough. Then, I saw a note that was in his hand. It was my letter that I gave to him a few months ago. Tears couldn't stop falling down as I read the note I gave to him. He then suddenly opened his eyes, but said that he couldn't see anything.

"Lu...Lucy...?" He said weakly.

"Natsu!" I cried as I gripped his hand tighter.

As he turned his head around, he was really hot and had a fever also.

"I...I can't...move..." Natsu said weakly.

"Hang in there Natsu...I'm sure you'll make it...no matter what...I'll always try to help.." Lucy said as she hugged him.

As he suddenly closed his eyes again, I let go of him and saw the heart monitor and heard it. It made a long beep as his heart stopped. I called out his name to see if he'll answer. Then, the doctor pumped his chest in order for him to live. As tears kept on falling, my eyes widened full of fright when I thought Natsu's gone. When we got to the hospital, he was sent into urgent care right away. As I wait outside of the emergency room, I became worried sick. Then, Levy, Erza, Wendy, and Gray appeared. They all tried to comfort me and told me that everything's going to be alright.

"Lucy-san, it's going to be okay..." Wendy said in a gentle voice.

As Levy patted my back, we all waited for 5 hours. When the doctor came out, he told us that we can go and see him. As they all went inside, he had a nasal oxygen tube to help him breathe. He was still unconscious as I hear the heart monitor in this room. Then, I put my head down as tears fell down when I was next to him. I held his hand tightly and gave him the letter that I made not long ago.

"Natsu..." I said tearfully.

Then, Wendy patted my back as she looked at him. As she walked closely to him, she told me a secret that she needed to tell Natsu when he's awake.

"Lucy, I understand his pain ever since I was separated. I'm his little sister...his lost sister..." Wendy said as a tear dropped down.

As I was shocked, she was looking at Natsu and wanted him to know. No wonder his mom's hair was dark blue. I can't believe that he lost a relative and doesn't even know her. As she was heartbroken from the separation, she's heard of sad stories about her brother's life. Then, Natsu opened his eyes and saw everyone in the room. I feel sorry for Wendy and knew that she will tell him now.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Wendy took in a deep breath in order to tell him as he looked at her.

"Natsu...I'm...your little sister..." Wendy said.

"Y-You're...my...little sis..?" Natsu said curiously but weakly.

His eyes widened when he heard that. He thought of why he didn't get to meet her after all these years. A tear dropped and it made sense now. Then, he hugged his lost little sister as tears fell. Lucy then had tears of joy to see them reunite. Then, Wendy had tears of joy too when he hugged her. She then was smiling as tears kept on falling down.

"I missed you...Natsu-nii..." Wendy said tearfully.

Then, when everyone left, he noticed a letter in his hand. He then opened it to see who it was. It was from Lucy. As he read the precious letter, tears began to fall down. The doctor forgot to tell them that Natsu had an illness and won't be able to go back to school for a while. Suddenly, he coughed out blood and covered his mouth. His injuries haven't recovered yet. Then, he saw his father walking around the hospital and was angry at him for leaving. Suddenly, his father dashed into his room as Natsu hid the letter away from him. His eyes widened when his own father yelled at him and said that he hates him. Suddenly, he wanted to know where's his mom.

"Where's mom?!" Natsu said firmly.

"I won't tell you, son." His dad answered.

"Tell me where mom is..." Natsu said as he looked up.

Then, he left without saying a word. All he said was, "Then stay in this hospital until you die."

As tears fell down Natsu's cheek, he suddenly passed out from a bad heart. When the nurse came in, she called for help in order to stop him from dying. As they did the best they can, he was still alive. Lucy then said to herself this, "I love him too much to let him go..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Heart

As Natsu was looking up at the ceiling, tears fell down from his cheeks. He wanted to know where his mom is. Lucy then went to the hospital with Wendy to go and see him. As they said his last name, the nurse said there are 2 Dragneels. But, the other Dragneel changed her last name to Marvell, which is Wendy's last name. Then, they both told the nurse to show them Mrs. Dragneel or 'Marvell'. When they went inside his mom's room, she was resting as Wendy was in tears. They had to tell Natsu right away. When they both ran into his room, he was awake and then saw them.

"What are you guys doing here...?" He asked weakly.

"Natsu, it's about your mom..." Lucy said.

"She's in this hospital..." She added.

As his eyes widened in shock, he needed to go see her. Then, he took everything off of him to visit her. He then ran away from his room and then tried to find her. As he looked in each room, he finally found her as he opened the door. She was still unconscious and may never wake up again.

"Mom..." Natsu said as tears fell.

Lucy and Wendy have finally caught up to him. Then, Wendy went next to him as tears fell again. When he saw the first sight of his mother, he knew that she had a coma. He looked down at his mom as a tear dropped down. Wendy then had tears falling down also as she covered her face. As Lucy went up to Natsu, he felt a warm touch on his back. She was in tears also as she felt sorry for him.

"It's going to be okay..." She said with a comforting voice.

"I know how you feel now...I'm so sorry..." She said tearfully.

He then looked at her and then blushed a little.

"Lucy..." He said softly.

She then looked at him as tears flowed down. As Natsu looked, he suddenly saw himself dead. He then collapsed on the floor as Lucy and Wendy checked on him. Blood started to drip down his mouth and covered his hands. As Lucy shook him, she called out his name. When they needed help, the nurse for Wendy and Natsu's mom helped them put him back in his room. As the nurse put the wires back on him, his heartbeat was slowing down as he calmed down from the collapse. Then, Wendy was next to him as tears began to fall when she started pouting.

"Wendy..." Lucy said in a gentle voice.

"W-What if...he...w-won't make it...?" Wendy said in a heartbreaking voice.

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard that. Wendy was right next to him as he still lays in the bed unconscious. Then, Lucy tried to comfort Wendy and patted her back.

"It's going to be okay." Lucy comforted.

As she looked at Natsu, she couldn't bare to see him like this. A few hours later, they were still in his room even when it's been a long time. Then, he opened his eyes just a little as he was groaning in pain. When they both heard his voice, they both turned around and made sure he was alright. His vision was a little blurry, but recognized the people in the room.

"Wendy...Lucy..." He said weakly.

"What...What happened...?" He asked.

"You passed out...Natsu...but I'm so glad that you're alive..." Wendy said tearfully.

She then hugged him as he was looking down at the ground. Then, he told them about the failure he has and was not sure that he might even make it. As Lucy hugged him tightly, he then blushed a little as tears fell down. When they left, he was thinking about these heartbreaking images and memories as he was having a little pain. As he looked down, he said to himself a lot of terrible things.

"Can someone tell me why I don't smile anymore?" He asked himself.

"Can I just die right now so I don't need to suffer...?" He said as he looked up.

As days pass, he kept on asking these questions every single day to himself. All he could hear were cold sounds that resound around the room. Then, he saw his father once again as he marched in here. As his dad yelled at him, Lucy was walking into Natsu's room with Wendy, Levy, and Erza. Then, they suddenly heard a scream coming from his room. His eyes widened as he was getting suffocated by his dad. All of the girls ran into his room as their eyes widened. They all grabbed his dad's arms so he could live. As his dad used force to make the girls let go, Wendy then said something as tears flowed down her face.

"Daddy! It's me, remember?! I've got separated a few years ago! Stop hurting my brother!" Wendy cried.

Then, he looked at her as she was in tears and then looked back at his son. Suddenly, Lucy tried to stop him by grabbing onto his arms so he would not kill his own son.

"Don't you get it?! Why do you make your son's life suffer?! You're not a father to him! Nobody thinks that you're a father! Stop acting like the tough guy by making your son suffer!" Lucy cried out.

Then, his father punched her really hard as she coughed out blood. When Natsu saw, tears kept on falling as his eyes widened. Erza and Levy helped Lucy as Wendy tries to help Natsu. Then, his father left without saying a word. As Natsu tried to move, pain struck his body as he tried to move. As Wendy cried out his name, he was saying something and it sounded painful.

"I j-just need...t-to live longer...please...m-make sure that...she's okay...!" Natsu said painfully as he put his hand onto his chest to where his heart is.

Then, Wendy nodded and then helped Lucy as she was getting healed. Then, a few hours later, she finally woke up. She then looked at Natsu as blood started to come down his neck from the suffocation. Wendy was right next to Lucy as everyone was worried about her. He then opened his eyes as he calmed down but was really weak. Everyone was relieved that they're both okay from the attack that happened. At night, he closed his eyes as he tries to remember the good memories he had with Lucy. A tear dropped down when he thought of it. He then said something that was meant for Lucy.

"Even if we live in 2 different worlds, I still take a chance and try to reach out to you...you're the one that always cares about me...I'm really grateful..." He said weakly.

Then, tears fell down as he suddenly coughed out blood. He took off the tube of oxygen that helps him breath as he looked at the medical wires were stuck onto his arm. He has so many feelings that are in his own heart as he thinks of her. He then suddenly saw blood splatters in his mind and was getting killed by his dad. As he opened his eyes, he was thinking about his mom. As he stood up, he limped into her room as his legs can't carry him like they used to. When he saw his mom, she was resting from the coma as she felt the warmth of her son's hand touch her hand. She then opened her eyes as she couldn't see anything. He was in tears as he couldn't bare to see her like this.

"Mom..." Natsu said weakly.

"N...Natsu...?" She said weakly.

"What are you...doing here...?" She asked quietly.

"I have an illness...that is unknown from body failure also..." He answered.

Suddenly, he coughed out blood again as his mom was shocked with tears falling down. Natsu then said goodbye to her as he began to run no matter how much it hurts. When he made it to his room, he then took out the letter that Lucy gave to him and read it again. As he went back to his bed, he felt really weak and was in pain. When he put the note next to him, he then closed his eyes as a tear dropped down.

"Our destinies might be divided...but...can't I just talk to her once more...?" He said weakly.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dark and Light

The next day, Natsu was awake but couldn't walk after all. Lucy was doing all of her work that she's missed over the few days she visited Natsu. He was really sick as he kept on reading the latest letter Lucy gave to him. Lucy was still depressed and worried about him. Everyday, he imagines himself in misery and death. As days passed, he was thinking about how his class was doing. So, he decided to visit them, but he couldn't walk. Then, he told his doctor and a nurse about it. Then, he was put onto a wheelchair and then left the hospital for only a day. When he got to school, the doctors told the principal about it so his class would see the surprise. The principal told Grandeeny about it. Then, she announced something to the class.

"Attention students, we have an old friend of ours that hasn't came here for a long time. Please, respect him fully since he's been through a lot." She said firmly.

When Natsu came in, everyone gasped in surprise. Lucy had tears of joy to see him. Everyone was happy and the girls were all in tears. He then looked up at them and then had tears falling down from his cheeks. Then, everyone kept on asking questions. He couldn't answer them all, but tried his best to. A few days later, he was still in the hospital, but took a chance and wrote a letter to Lucy. As he folded it, he then went outside of the hospital and then took in a deep breath as he said something to himself.

"How can I continue life like this when I can't really walk anymore? What's going to happen in the future?" Natsu asked as he looked up into the sky.

Then, he suddenly saw blood splatters in his mind as he coughed. He suddenly saw his father trying to beat him up again. Then, he began to run away from his father even if it was really painful. His heart only wants one thing from this world that he hasn't discovered yet. Then, his father grabbed Natsu and threw him across the room he was in. Natsu then screamed in pain as blood came out of his mouth. Then, one of the nurses heard the scream as she turned around. His father then pulled out a piece of glass once more as he stabbed Natsu with it.

"Why did you get born anyway?!" His father yelled.

"B-Because...!" Natsu said as pain was etched in his heart.

"ANSWER ME NOW!" His father yelled.

"You're not even my father that I used to know! What ever happened to us dad?! What ever happened to us?!" Natsu cried as tears fell down.

Then, his father's eyes widened as he gotten really angry at Natsu. Suddenly, he gave him some bad medicine for him that can poison him. Natsu suddenly passed out as nobody knows until 1 day later. Lucy found him on the ground as tears fell down. She then hugged him tightly as she cried out his name. He was still breathing, but barely. He felt Lucy's warmth, but was too far away from her and couldn't awaken. She then felt his pulse and it he was still alive. When she put him in his room, the light that used to brighten up this room, is now gone in his heart. As she told the nurses, they ran to his room as they came in and took him into urgent care again. The room was silent as tears kept on falling down.

"I...wanna see you once more..." Lucy said as her voice cracks into a quavering voice.

When she sent the message to her friends and some of her other classmates, they went to the hospital as fast as they could. Then, when Natsu was back, he woke up even though it was hard for him to open his eyes. He can't escape his past life now and will remain a prisoner in this dark world in his mind. When Lucy heard the door open, everyone from their class were here.

"Is Natsu okay?!" Mira cried.

Then, Lucy was too sad to answer as Levy went to cheer her up like a best friend does. Natsu tried to talk, but couldn't really. As he looked up at them, he suddenly saw blood covering them as his eyes widened. He then covered his face as he was trembling and shaking, trying to get the image out of his mind. As Wendy appeared, she gave him a hug as tears fell down. He then hugged her back as tears fell down also.

"Wendy...you don't have to worry...okay...? I know that I'm really ill...but...I'm sure I'll be fine..." Natsu said weakly.

"But...Natsu-nii...I-I'm scared...that I will lose you..." Wendy said tearfully.

He then let go of her as he answered her question.

"You won't...I promise..." He said as he wiped away his sister's tears.

Then, he turned around to Lucy. As she looked up, she was relieved but was really worried about him. She then said his name softly as she hugged him also. He then tried to comfort her.

"Lucy...you know that I will always be with you no matter what...don't cry..." He said as he looked down.

Everyone was in tears as they were really sorry for Natsu. Then, he let go of Lucy as he closed his eyes to rest once again. But, before he fully closed his eyes, he gave Lucy something. He wanted to give it to her now so she can know how he feels. At night, when she was at home, she read the letter and began to have tears. She then had a little smile and blushed when she read the letter. Natsu then was feeling calm and then woke up. As time passed, doctors still don't know what type of disease he has from the body failure. But, he wanted to see his mom again to see how she's doing. As he tried to stand up, he was limping and used the wall to support him and went to his mom's room. When he got there, his mom was resting so peacefully. He then went next to her in tears as he wiped them away.

"Mom..." He said tearfully.

As she woke up, she whispered his name weakly as a tear dropped down. He then noticed her scratch on her eye. As his eyes widen, she was closing her eyes as he asked her some questions.

"Mom, answer me. Who did this to you? Why were you making me suffer..?" Natsu asked.

She was silent for a moment. Then, she told him everything as tears fell down in guilt since she didn't tell him until now.

"You're dad wanted me to make you suffer ever since the bullying started. If I didn't, then I would have to suffer or even be killed. I tried to call the police, but your dad caught me. I'm so sorry, Natsu..." She said tearfully.

Natsu's eyes were in shock when he heard it. His mom had to suffer throughout his life ever since he was born. As tears fell down, he then apologized and then understood his own family's life now. How can he make it out alive with his torturing father? His dad wants his own son to be dead. If he chooses to die, he will effect a lot of people from school, neighborhood, family, friends, and his own heart. As he left, he needed to think. It's such a hard decision to make. If he lives, then he will just suffer even more from his dad. A dead end for him to stay forever. As he put his hands on his head, he closed his eyes trying to ignore all of the pain. He could only hear cold sounds resounding in the room as blood drips down his mouth and neck.

"What should I do now..?" He kept on asking himself.

"Can't I just live a normal life for once in a lifetime...?" He said tearfully.

Then, Lucy came into his room as she hugged him tightly. He then blushed as tears of joy came down her cheeks. She thanked him for the letter and said that she misses him so much also. Then, as they both talked, he then kept on thinking about the tough decision he had to make. But, what's the use if he can't even smile or laugh anymore to live on? Won't he just stay the same as he continues on life? Lucy then was saying something thoughtful to him as tears fell down.

"Natsu...you're the one that I believe...I really like you..." She admitted as she blushed.

His eyes widened when he heard that. He didn't know how to react to the words that came out of her mouth. As he looked down as a little blush went on his cheeks, he then hugged Lucy back as tears of joy came down. After that touching moment, at night, he couldn't make the decision. As he thought, he knows that he's in a dead end and is a prisoner in the hands of darkness, pain, agony, memories, and death itself. As he looked down, he asked himself once more, "What should I do?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
